Heartlessly Humane
by wired2damoon
Summary: Mitchell, Annie, George and Nina have to figure out how to carry on after recent events. Will they ever truly get to experience what it's like being human? Especially if now they're up against someone or something much more horrific than Herrick? M/A, G/N
1. Prologue

**Heartlessly Humane **

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**A/N: Hi! Wired2damoon here, with my new fic! I know it's probably not the best idea starting this, when I still have two other novel-length fics to finish (and am nowhere near) but the damn plot bunnies wouldn't leave me in peace. So…here you go. The prologue to my first multi-chaptered "Being Human" story, it shall feature, some George/Nina, loads of George/Mitchell, Annie/George Mitchell/Annie/George friendship and of course, the main one, MITCHELL/ANNIE LOVE! **

**Is set Post Series 1 Episode 6 and the prologue is in the form of the sort of monologue either of the three have at the start of each episode. Enjoy! ~wired2damoon~ x**

* * *

- Mitchell's POV -

9976 weeks, 43070 days, 1033680 hours, 62020800 minutes and 3721248000 seconds I've been on this earth.

And all those ridiculously large numbers amount to exactly one hundred and eighteen years.

Not that I'm the type to be countin'.

And yet, in all that time, as I sit here, on the edge of my bed, smokin' to my non-beatin' heart's content, I can't help but realise just how much I've missed out on in my time as a vampire.

I guess, nearly dyin' brings out my inner intention to detail.

There are a lot of things in the world that human beings take for granted…yet with vampires, it's more like they ignore it. A soft touch gracing the cold, calloused skin, the sounds of the birds chirping in the breeze, a smile reflected warmly in a lover's face…

All of these things, moments, are simply, over-looked by someone of my…species, condition, curse.

But not by me.

Not anymore.

I can't say that I've had a 'new lease of life,' per se, but in these last few weeks, I have woken up to my own reality. For the last three years or so, I've been deluding myself, and now, I plan to put a stop to it. There is no way, my friend's honourable and extremely precarious efforts will be in vain.

No more fallin' off the wagon. No more mistakes. No more slips.

No more fresh, live, youthful, human…_prey. _I've grown to despise that word.

Seeing George last night, standing in that small, basement room, face to face with none other than Herrick, that meant something. That meant everything. Watching him sacrifice himself in my place, to…to kill…I would never ask of him to do such a thing, ever. And yet, he did.

And it meant something.

I stand up off my bed and saunter towards my window, my now certain thoughts roaming around in my brain. Darkness has fallen around our little, quiet street, with nothing but the street lights basking it's faint orange glow to disrupt it.

This is my life now.

This is what I want my life to be. To have some…normality…the only problem is, I fear that the last words I ever heard Herrick say will come back to bite me in the arse in the worse possible way.

_"I am the beginning…"_

The beginning of what? I've pondered endlessly ever since. I wonder, I worry, I dread, I just about go mental at the thought of what could possibly be worse than Herrick. What more could possibly go wrong for us? Me, George, Annie, and now, Nina.

_"There will be more after me…"_

What if this is the safest we are ever going to be? What if there's something just around every corner we ever come by? Bigger and more terrifying than Herrick ever was?

All these 'what if's' that pop into my mind, it almost makes me laugh at the words that Annie had uttered only months before.

"_Nothing phases you…does it? You never get scared…"_

I snorted aloud, then, not caring that I probably looked bonkers, laughing alone in my room.

If only she knew, if only they all knew…but I can't let them know how deeply this 'pseudo-peace' unsettles me. Things are finally, calm, at least for the moment. George is already traumatised by what happened, Annie is…well, I don't know, probably just as disturbed, and Nina, well, she's shocked to say the least…

But something is different about her. That much I can tell. I sense something has changed, something has shifted around her, and I almost don't want to let myself to think what that might be.

So, for now, for the next twenty-four hours or so I'll let it drop. Just let everything be. Just like the Beatles' classic says.

'Cause after all, even 'pseudo-peace' is better than no peace at all…

Isn't it?

**A/N: Well, there you go. The prologue, featuring Mitchell. I hoped you liked it, I made a point to write it exactly how he would speak, hope it worked out okay. If so, let me know…**

**P.S: Sorry if my mathematical calculations are a bit off, I did the best I could but unfortunately maths were never my fortae...~wired2damoon~ x**


	2. Talks And Troubles

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 2: Talks And Troubles**

**A/N: In this chapter we will be exploring other people's POVs as well as Mitchell's so I hope you like it! ~wired2damoon~ x**

- Mitchell's POV -

In life, I believe that one moment displayed by other people's perspective of it, can be turned, quite dramatically into something different. I mean, the simple rising of the sun could be morphed, disrupted and tainted by one man's perspective and yet be transformed, alienated and cherished by another.

Therefore, if this were to be so, and if I in turn believed this, why can't I get my head around the fact that even only after a mere forty-eight hours of committing murder, my friend, George Sands, seems completely at ease, sitting on our couch watching Mastermind.

I mean, after I committed murders I was…well, let's just say, I wasn't lying on the couch, feet propped up, packet of crisps in hand, munchin' away watching fuckin' Mastermind of all things.

I mean come on. If you were going to watch something to get your mind off ending another person's (if you can call Herrick a person, that is) life watch something like feckin' Top Gear, or old episodes of Only Fools And Horses or even porn for God's sake! Anything but bloody ol' fellas answering questions about some political movement that happened two million years ago on feckin' Mars or somethin'.

I think it is time I let my feelin's about this obvious travesty be known.

"George?" I asked, watching cautiously into our sitting room, my eyes darting from his position on the couch to the telly and back again.

"Yeah Mitchell?" he replied, not taking his eyes off John Humphrys for one second.

I gapped at him and his nonchalance. He truly baffles me sometimes.

"Eh…where's Annie?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. I'm not really sure what made me back down, perhaps it was the feeling that this wasn't the particular time to discuss this. Nina had gone home earlier this morning after being all…slightly introvert and I knew beneath his seemingly steady composure, George was in fact terrified that all the recent madness had finally gone to Nina's head and she planned on doin' a runner.

"I'm in here," I heard a voice call from the kitchen before George could respond, not that he looked like he was going to say anything of particular value.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned on my heels and made my way into the kitchen were I saw Annie, with her back to me, obviously waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Tea?" she asked when I came in and sat down heavily at the table.

"Sure," I murmured, knowing that it was pointless to say otherwise, the tea was still going to be made regardless, the many cups placed around the room spoke for themselves.

"You get much sleep last night?" she asked, her back still turned, obviously trying to coax me out of the reverie I was dangerously close to slipping into.

"Ah, you know me Annie, don't really need sleep…" I trailed off, already knowing that she knew I was avoiding the question.

"That's not what I asked Mitchell," she replied knowingly, turning around, two cups in her hands and sitting down opposite me.

"Yeah, well, I got a little, yeh know," I responded hastily, wrapping my gloved hands around the hot mug, smiling softly at the warmth now flowing through my fingers.

"What did you get up to?" I found myself asking, nearly grimacing at how phony this conversation was. We both knew we were just mindlessly rambling to fill the still slightly uneasy silence. After all, we'd been through a lot these past few days, Annie's door appearing, me getting staked through the chest, Annie choosing not to go through the door, me drinking the blood of my once lover in order to fully gain back my strength, Annie having to deal with the fact that she could lose one of her friends forever, me coming to terms with probably being lost forever…it had been a rough couple of days to say the least.

But it wasn't our own hardships we were thinking of now, as we sat here making trifling conversation.

It was George's.

He had been through so much and yet, we still failed to get a real reaction from him. Nina didn't witness any response from him either, so she said anyway.

I was growing more and more worried, and being a worrier is not really in my nature.

Annie worried, I, contemplated.

It was our thing.

But now? Now everything was all over the place.

And I don't have a clue what to do.

* * *

- Annie's POV -

I heaved a sigh as I waited for the kettle to boil. It was the second cup of tea I was making for Mitchell in the last half an hour.

"Has he said anythin' yet?" Mitchell asked quietly, and I didn't need to turn around to tell that he was sneaking glances out at George who was still curled up on the couch, his gaze focused on the idiot box.

"Nope…not to me anyway, and besides…wouldn't he talk more to you about this kind of…stuff?" I mumbled in reply, walking back over to the table and setting his mug down on front of him. He slid it towards him and offered me a small, appreciative smile, just like always…

I couldn't help but grin back. When I think of how close _I…we _came to losing him…it makes me _shiver, _and I'm a bloody ghost for Christ's sake.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, bringing his gloved hands up to stroke his chin, "I dunno, I mean, you heard him yourself, he said that a lot of things are different now…I don't want to push him into talking about it if he doesn't want to. I think, maybe, it would be best to wait and let him come to me…and hey, he talks to you too Annie, when you're not arguing that is," he finished, smiling wider this time, his cheeky eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, yeah," I smirked, "so…you looking forward to going back to work?"

The cup froze on it's way to his lips, his eyes darting back down to the table. I could sense his unease, but kept my eyes on him, frowning a little.

"I-well…I don't think I'll be going back to work, Annie," he murmured softly, taking a sip of his tea, his eyes still lowered.

I nodded slowly, I can't say I'm all that surprised really.

"So…what will you do? Get a job somewhere else? I heard Mrs. Heffernan from number twelve tell Mr. Baker from number ten that there's a job opening up down the pub…fancy being a barman?" I smiled, resting my chin in my hands and eyeing him curiously.

"I dunno…I'm not really sure what I'll be doin', I have to go over things wit' George first, and Nina now, too", he muttered, his expression hard to read.

I got the feeling that he no longer wanted to discuss it.

I could feel in my gut that things were about to drastically change around here. I mean, ever since the…Herrick incident, we knew that we were more than likely marked men, and women by every passing vampire. It just wasn't all that safe anymore…not that it ever particularly was. My troubled thoughts must have shown on my face because Mitchell had now reached forward and clasped my hand with his.

"It's goin' to be okay, Annie," he tried to reassure me. "We'll get through this, together."

I stared at our intertwined hands for a moment, the familiar, yet mysterious feeling that I've been experiencing these last few months, making another appearance. It reminded me of how he held my cheek as we sat on the kitchen floor the day before he went to meet Herrick. He has a surprisingly soft touch…not at all what I thought the touch of a vampire would be like…

_What the hell am I thinking! _I internally scolded myself, rolling my eyes at my own thoughts.

That caused Mitchell to stare at me with confusion, "are you alright Annie?" he asked, and I felt a little guilt seep in at his concerned tone.

I gently pulled my hand out from under his and craftily made it look like I was only freeing it so I could collect his cup.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. And yeah, you're right, we'll all get through this…somehow…together…" I mumbled, more so sounding like I was trying to convince myself and not him.

He nodded vigorously and I turned away.

So many things are being left unsaid lately…I hope, for all our sake's we somehow manage to get passed that.

* * *

- George's POV -

I know what they're doing. And I understand why they are doing it.

We do things for friends. All of us, no matter how malevolent or how remarkable or how benevolent…we all have friends in which we would do anything for. And two nights ago, I made the ultimate sacrifice.

So, yeah, I can understand why Annie and Mitchell are giving me my space, and I appreciate it. I heard them yesterday, talking with hushed tones, worrying about how I was taking the…death…of Herrick. And now, at present, they were in the kitchen, again, more than likely discussing me or the event or what exactly happens next. But I understand and am not bothered by it, not really. Considering what they both have been through, I don't blame them to have as many discussion about whatever they desire.

No, what I am currently worrying about as I try desperately to keep my mind focussed on the genius that is Mastermind is Nina. Beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, sarcastic and compassionate Nina. I haven't heard from her since early this morning and she said that she would be in touch.

I'm trying desperately to keep my cool but I'm not exactly the keep cool type. I'm just…troubled at the fact that she was hit with all this, supernatural stuff so dramatically. I fret that maybe, just maybe, she has gone completely off the rails and run off to Mexico or something.

Which is precisely why my hand keeps itching towards my phone. I'm not ashamed to say that hearing her voice right now would…put my mind at ease. Not to mention, bring a little smile to my face. She's been doing that a lot lately, you know, when she's not frustrated with me for keeping her in the dark or confused, shocked and terrified by the events that have just unfolded.

Sighing, I rub my eyes and decide to just get on with it already. We both know (Nina and I) that I'm going to call her, so why don't I just give in and do it…?

I dig my hand into my jeans pocket and pull out my phone, dialling her number within seconds.

"Hello?" I hear her voice call from the end of the line.

The little grin is already making an appearance on my face.

"Nina…hi…" I utter, a little nervously.

"Oh, George!" she exclaims and this time I can hear a little distortion in her tone, as if she had a stuffy nose or…

"Nina are you alright? You sound like you've been crying?" I asked hurriedly, panic already setting in my veins, making my voice grow an octave higher.

"I-I'm fine, George," she tries to reassure me but I can hear the falseness behind it.

"No, no, no, you're not. Nina tell me what's wrong," I'm pleading now, my voice growing louder and more frantic as horror images start flooding my brain.

I've attracted the attention of Mitchell and Annie now, who have sauntered into the sitting room, both looking at me with equal confusion etched onto their faces.

"What's-" Mitchell began to ask but I was already interrupting him.

"Look, Nina, I'm coming over to your place okay?" I rambled, already running around the room gathering my belongings.

Annie and Mitchell merely stared at me, looking a tad nervous as I threw on my coat.

"No George it-"

"-I'll be there in five minutes," I assured her, hanging up the phone and casting a look at my two friends.

"George, what's goin' on?"

I looked at Mitchell and then to Annie hurriedly, "look, I don't know, something is wrong with Nina and I'm worried so I'm going to see what's the matter. I'll be back as soon as I can…" I trailed off, turning on my heel and bolting out the front door, knowing well I just let them looking gob-smacked.

But right now, the only thing that was on my mind was Nina, and what exactly was upsetting her. Some may find it a little extreme to come bolting around to her house when she could only be a little weepy whilst watching a film, but not me.

Because I know, there are a lot of things now that could make Nina very weepy indeed.

And none of them are as simple as a soppy romantic comedy.

If only life were that simple…

**A/N: There you go, the first proper chapter. I'm not 100 per cent happy with it, then again, I never am, but I hope I did okay. If so, let me know. ~wired2damoon~ x**


	3. Broken Lives And Broken Doors

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 3: Broken Lives And Broken Doors**

**A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. You really made my day. **

**This chapter is DEDICATED TO Coffeemecrazy as their review made me giggle, blush and get extremely confused. Lol. **

**Thanks again, to everyone! Oh and just to let you know, words in _italics _are the thoughts of that particular person. ~wired2damoon~**

- George's POV -

"You know, I always wondered what a bloke with such an obviously high IQ was doing working as a porter," Nina mumbled softly, hugging her knees, her cheek resting on them, her eyes adverted to the floor.

This is the exact position I found her in when I let myself in ten minutes ago…and so far, she hasn't told me why there are tears rolling down her face and she's so suddenly uncharacteristically quiet.

"Nina…" I say softly, trying to prompt her to look at me, but instead she closes her eyes.

"I knew, you know. I knew the moment I met you that there was something…different about you. I-I couldn't place what exactly, I mean, it's not the type of thing any ordinary Joe Soap would guess is it? But I knew…you weren't like any of the men I've ever known George…and that's exactly why I love you so much…"

I gaped at her, my mouth hung unceremoniously open, not so much as an appropriate gasp omitting from it. Never, had I ever, thought - dreamed of thinking, that Nina would say those three little words so quickly into our relationship. Sure, I may have said that to her that I thought something I hated (my condition) and something I loved (her) could coincide together, but I had not blatantly said it.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" I stuttered, my anxiety getting the better of me.

She looked up then, folding her arms on top of her knees and resting her chin in her palm. "I said, I love you, you lummox. I-I just thought, that you should know…" she muttered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

That was it. That made me bolt off the armchair and fling myself on the couch, enveloping her as gently but as determinedly as I could in my arms. "Nina…I love you too. And what ever it is that's the matter I-I'm sure we can get through it together. You and me. I'm here for you. You have no idea what it means to me that you're still here, on my side after…after everything that's happened."

I paused to cup her cheek and brush a tendril of hair behind her ear. Her glistening eyes bore into mine as she bit her lip, looking cautious.

"George…I-I have something to tell you…"

* * *

- Mitchell's POV -

George had been gone half an hour now I was I goin' out of my mind with boredom. Annie had decided to do some cleanin' upstairs, which meant, that left me on me own, watching the day-time television crap. Me and day-time telly? Not a good combination.

I flicked unceremoniously through each channel, my eyes not even focused on the TV screen. It was a Sunday afternoon, so the shows were even more abysmal than usual. Women's talk shows, cookery shows, cartoons, not the classics like Bugs Bunny or Tom and Jerry, mind you, oh no, these were the shitty modern cartoons that I hadn't even bothered to learn the names of.

I could feel my eyes starting to droop. It's not that I particularly need sleep, but I sure can if I want to. I sat forward and shook my head. No, now was not a time for sleepin'. I wanted desperately, to do somethin' productive wit' my time (even though I've endless amounts of it), but I don't think helpin' Annie wit' the house work would help. The last time I tried to do some dustin', she got all 'warrior princess' on my arse, told me I was 'doing it wrong' and banished me from the house. (I mean, how the fuck d'ye dust shelves wrong anyway?)

_Maybe some fresh air will do me some good? _I thought to myself, leaning forward to put the remote on the coffee table.

Just when I was gettin' off the couch to go for my walk, (despite the sun was beamin' down) I heard a shrill shriek come from upstairs.

I bolted off the couch, listenin' intently to make sure that I'd heard correctly.

"MITCHELL! MITCHELL!" the scream of Annie pierced through me, straight into my non-beating heart and gave me a rush of urgency. I started to panic as I rushed up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, racing towards the sound of her continuous shrieks.

"Annie, Annie I'm comin'! What room are ye in?" I yelled desperately bursting through every door in the hallway, only to find them empty.

"T-The b-bathroom," she choked and now, at the sound of her voice, I was feelin' sick with worry. I stormed towards the bathroom door, only to find it locked. Taking as many steps back as I could, I gritted my teeth and threw my body against the door with as much force as I could muster.

The door flung open, breakin' off it's hinges, the wood splintering.

Annie jumped in surprise and looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks, her normally chocolate brown eyes speckled with a blue-purple tint as they always did when she was haunting or using her powers.

"Annie." I mumbled, stumblin' over the broken bits of wood, towards where she sat, curled up on the floor beside the bath. She was whimpering softly, her hands over her ears, biting her lip profoundly, her entire body shakingly uncontrollably.

"Mitch-Mitchell…it-it was h-horrible, they were…they were s-screaming a-and crying," she stuttered as I kneeled down in front of her.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her small waist, pullin' her towards me. She buried her head in my chest and began to openly sob now. I frowned deeply as I felt her shiver against me. I stroked her hair gently as muttered soft words of encouragement in her ear, rockin' her back and forth, tryin' everythin' in my power to calm her down.

"Shh Annie, it's alright…I'm here…it's okay…" I whispered, as she grabbed fistfuls of my T-shirt and clung to me with all her might. I rubbed her back gently with one hand, whilst the other reached up to stroke her cheek. It was as if my hands were actin' on their own accord, and I was just an innocent bystander.

"Annie…please…look at me," I said softly, the back of my knuckle applyin' a little pressure to the small exposed part of her cheek, silently coaxin' her to lift her head up from my chest and look me in the face.

She complied, slowly liftin' her head up and leanin' back a little. Her eyes were still shimmering with unshed tears, and I kept my palm on her cheek, cuppin' it gently. The memory of being in this similar situation only days before when we were sitting on the kitchen floor, came rushin' back to me. My heart wrenched painfully that day, seein' her like that, especially when I knew she was cryin' because of me…because of what I had to do. I'd give anythin' to never see her shed a tear again, to be blissfully happy. To not have to feel pain…

And now…now she was cryin' for reasons unknown…I had to know what upset her…how I could help her…

"Annie…please, tell me what happened. Did you…did you hear the dead again?" I asked attentively as not to scare her.

She nodded softly, a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks. Frowning, I brought my thumb over her cheek, tracing it softly, wiping away the tears.

It only registered to me then, when I felt the dampness of her skin, did I realise that I could feel her crying. In fact, my T-shirt felt damp from where she was cradled into me.

"Annie…I-I can feel your tears…" I mumbled, knowing my eyes were growing wide with this new realisation.

It was her turn to frown then, not really understanding what I had just said.

I didn't know what to make of it either. This was all so…new…

"M-My new s-skills set?" she asked, a flicker of a smile gracin' her reddened, plump lips.

I threw her a small smile, before taking her hand and squeezing it gently. I could feel her lookin' down at our intertwined hands, but didn't dwell on it for too long.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs and watch some crappy TV," I said gently, getting up awkwardly and pulling her to her feet. I led her out of the bathroom, over the splintered bits of wood and down the stairs, her hand still firmly in mine, although neither of us really noticed that at the time.

As soon as we reached the bottom step, we saw the front door open…revealing none other then George.

"Hey George," Annie said with fake cheer, skilfully wipin' her eyes with her other hand whilst he wasn't lookin'. "How's Nina?"

George closed the door, his back still turned, but as soon as he turned around we could both sense there was something very wrong.

His eyes found mine and I felt a tightness in my chest. I'd had some theories about Nina these last two days, but I was never alone with her long enough to tell if any of them were true…my suspicions weren't exactly disregarded by the look on my friend's face.

"George, what's happened?" I asked softly, walking towards him, unbeknownst to the fact that I was draggin' Annie along with me.

His eyes adverted mine then, looking at something with interest.

"W-Why are you and Annie holding hands?"

My eyes widened then, as I whipped my head around and glanced down, seeing that mine and Annie's hands were indeed still clasped together.

"Oh!" Annie exclaimed, obviously not having noticed this fact either, letting go of my hand automatically and takin' about two steps away from me hurriedly.

I wanted desperately to look at her face, to see her expression, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I got serious, and returned to the matter at hand.

"George, what happened?" I repeated, putting on my best, determined face.

George heaved a deep sigh and began walkin' into the kitchen. Frowning, I followed him, Annie already having appeared in there, turnin' on the kettle.

Once we'd all sat down, tea sitting in front of us, George mumbled almost incoherently, "it's Nina…she-she's gone…"

Annie and I snuck a glance at each other, both surprised and yet, not really surprised by what he just said.

"She's gone to her mum's for the week," George continued, still looking solemn.

_Okay, now I'm confused_ I thought to myself, noticing that Annie looked perplexed too.

"But I…I thought you said she'd gone?" she asked, angling her head slightly.

George looked up at her, "oh yeah, she is, for the week. She said her mum's ill and-and she wants to go visit her…"

Annie and I snuck another confused glance, "so…why so glum?" I asked attentively, not wanting him to think I was not sympathetic…but still couldn't stop myself from thinkin', _Jesus, here I thought she'd done a runner or…told him somethin' much worse._

George turned his head towards me, "because, it's all so sudden and I-I can't help but think that maybe she's only going away to get away from me. I mean, what if she doesn't come back? What if I've scared her off for good? What if-"

"-George, calm down. Look, she said she'd be back, yeah?" I interrupted, tryin' to calm him.

"Well, yeah, yeah, yeah, she did…she said she'd be back before Friday, but-"

"-But nothing, George, look, after everything Nina is still here for you. Her mother more then likely, is sick, it's just crappy timin' that's all. No need gettin' yerself all worked up over nothin', she'll be back before ye know it. Try and relax…"

That seemed to console him for the moment, he even offered me a small smile and a clap on the back.

"Thanks Mitchell, you're right, I know I'm just being stupid, but, just sometimes I can't help myself…well, I think I'm gonna go have a shower…" he grinned a little stiffly, before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Wow. I thought he was going to tell us she'd broke it off or something," Annie mumbled softly, once George was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, I thought it would be something much worse than that," I replied, not lifting my gaze from my cup.

"What do you mean Mitchell?" Annie asked, her eyes boring into me, "something worse like what?"

I lifted my head and looked deeply into her dark eyes, knowing that I'd have to say something to someone sooner or later.

"Annie, I think Nina may have been-"

"-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BATHROOM DOOR?"

Annie and I whipped around to the sound of the loud screeching coming from upstairs.

I chuckled a little as I saw Annie flash me a coy grin.

"Should you tell him or should I?" she asked devilishly.

"Definitely you," I laughed, wiggling my eyebrows.

With a roll of her eyes, Annie leapt up and disappeared into thin air. Within seconds I could hear her trying to explain to George what had happened.

I chuckled to myself for a moment before I remembered what it was exactly that I was about to tell Annie. I had been sittin' on it for the last few days, but now, now I had to talk it over wit' someone, and that someone definitely couldn't be George.

Before I could further contemplate though, I was interrupted by the loud shrill of my phone. Digging my hand into my pocket, I fished it out and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

There was a beat of silence, "Mitchell, is that you?" asked a voice I struggled to recognise.

"Eh…yeah…who's this?" I asked suspiciously.

All I could hear was heavy breathing for a moment, as if the person was running, before I heard the voice again, this time a little lower. "It's Nina…is George around?"

I frowned. _Why the hell was Nina ringin' me? Maybe she couldn't reach George on his phone…?_

"Eh, yeah, he's upstairs, d'ye wanna talk to him?"

"NO! No! Don't put him on the phone!" she half-yelled, startling me so much that I actually jumped and held the phone about a foot away from my ear.

"Uh…okay…listen what the hell is goin' on? Why are you ringin' me?" I asked, figuring it was best to get to the point.

"Look, there are some things I need to talk to you about. I was wondering could you meet me somewhere? To talk?" she rambled, sounding frantic.

_Okay this is just a little weird… _"Em…okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, well…no, ugh look, will you just meet me down the pub in fifteen minutes please? And don't tell George or Annie where you're going alright?" she snapped, talking a mile a minute.

"And how the hell to expect me to do that exactly? I was nearly killed a few days ago, there is no way that they're lettin' me outta their sights," I hissed, listening intently to see if George and Annie were still busy arguin' upstairs.

"I don't care Mitchell, this is important! Just make up something and be at The Slaughtered Lamb in fifteen minutes!" she spat, angry now, before hangin' up on me.

Shakin' my head as I heard the dial tone, I took the phone away from my ear and heaved a deep sigh.

This is not good. What the hell am I goin' to do now?

**A/N: Well, there you go! Hoped you enjoyed! ~wired2damoon~ x**


	4. Invitation And Imagination

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 4: Invitation And Imagination**

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews! This is DEDICATED TO : gwencooper for her wonderful support! Hope you all enjoy! ~wired2damoon~**

- Mitchell's POV -

"Are you sure about this Mitchell?" Annie asked for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, troubled concern lacing her tone. I paused for a moment, one arm in my leather jacket, turning around to face her.

"Yeah Annie, I'm sure…look, I'm just goin' for the interview, it's broad daylight outside, and ye know, I'm a tall, dark and scary kinda guy, I'll be fine," I finished, grinnin' at her cheekily as I zipped up my jacket and shoved my hands in my pockets.

She frowned at me, not looking one bit impressed at my poor attempt at humour. "Mitchell, I'm serious. It's not all that safe for any of us right now…do you really think you should be venturing out barely two days after Herrick's been killed? Broad daylight or not?"

I stepped towards her, takin' my hands outta my pockets, reachin' out and grippin' her shoulders, lookin' down into her eyes sincerely, "George did-"

"Yes, and I wasn't very happy about that either!" she interrupted, poking me in the chest.

"…And he got back alright," I continued, "look, after essentially loosin' their leader/boss, whatever, the vampires will be too preoccupied about what to do to stay afloat than what I'm up to, at least for the time being. So yeah, I'll be okay, don't worry about me…" I trailed off softly, still lookin' into her shinnin' brown eyes.

She bit her lip, which instantly drew my attention, but I hurriedly snapped my gaze back up to her eyes and shook my head. I've been gettin' odd urges like that a lot lately…dunno why.

"How can I not worry about you Mitchell? You nearly died a few days ago for Christ's sake! And now you're just going out on your own-"

"-Annie, you're the one that said I should look for that bartendin' job down at the pub…" I reminded her as she now gripped my forearms.

"I know, I know, but…can't-can't I go with you? Or George? You know, just so we can see that you got there alright and-"

"-Annie. Stop." I murmured, not realisin' that I'd reached up and placed my finger to her lips until it was too late.

Her eyes widened at the intimate nature of the action but I decided to push on through the slight awkwardness.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, I really, really do, but there's one thing you have to remember. I'm a grown man…a vampire. And when I mean grown, I mean, I'm older than your grandfather, but I have the agility of a fella in his twenties and the strength of ten. Really, Annie, I swear, I'll be fine…"

I was unaware that throughout my little speech that I'd drawn ever so closer to her, our noses barely an inch apart, my index finger still restin' lightly on her lips. Her eyes were still shimmering with concern but there was something else there, in her gaze…something that I just couldn't place.

My confusion must of shown on my face because it caused Annie to frown also, and step back, shaking her head, affectively breaking whatever weird staring match we entered into. There was a beat of silence in which she looked at a spot on the floor as I busied myself with takin' a cigarette outta my pocket.

"What-what if they ambush you?" she asked, her voice trembling a little. "There-there could be loads of them, waiting around any corner, they could-"

"-If it makes you feel better, I'll give ye a ring when I get there, and on the way home I'll stay on the phone and talk to ye until I'm back here…" I smiled softly, knowing that it sounded ridiculous, but if it put her mind at ease, then I'd gladly do it.

She smiled softly, her eyes adverted, "yes, that-that would make me feel much better. Are you going now or wait until George gets out of the shower?"

I could sense that she maybe wanted me to hang on and wait to see what George thought. But I gritted my teeth, trying not to bring up the fact that George seemed to able to come and go as he pleased and yet I had to be interrogated whenever I wanted to step outside the door.

I would not say anything to upset Annie. But, if I waited until George came down from his shower and he started giving me the third degree…well, I wouldn't want to be snippy with him either but…for Christ's sake I'm old enough to both his and Annie great-grandfather and yet he'd probably want to accompany me like I were a two year old.

_Nina said I had to come alone…_

I didn't like lying to Annie about where I was goin', but I know that she'd understand, I just don't know how George would react. After all, he thinks Nina's already left for Yorkshire, what would he think if he knew that she'd obviously lied and now asked me to come and meet her in private to talk about something she had obviously not told him?

At that thought, I shivered and almost backed out from goin' to see Nina, but, I knew, deep down, that this was very important, and she wouldn't ask me to go behind my friends' backs and do so otherwise.

"Nah, it's alright, I should be headin' down to the pub now, the interview is at six. Just tell him that I'll be back in less than an hour, and like I said, I'll ring you and talk to ye all the way home," I smiled, giving her a little wave and opening the door.

Annie shuffled forward, "okay, well, just call me as soon as you get there and…be careful," she said softly, holding onto the door and looking down at me as I stepped out and put on my sunglasses.

I turned and threw her another hopefully reassuring smile, "will do, Annie…see ye later…"

She nodded, still looking nervous, "yeah, see you later…"

I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked all the way down the road, and sighed as I finally turned the corner, out of sight.

This better be worth worrying Annie over, because if it's not, Nina has me to answer to…

* * *

"Yep, yeah, I just walked in, shouldn't be more than an hour…yeah okay, see ye then, bye." I hung up the phone, my eyes searching the dimly lit, half-full pub.

"Who was that?" a familiar voice came from behind me. I recognised the scent immediately, but something about it was…different. I turned, and found Nina standing right behind me, hands on her hips, staring up at me.

"Uh…that was Annie…" I mumbled, shifting a little uncomfortably.

"Oh right. So, are you and her, you know…?"

I didn't.

I frowned deeply, "are we what?" I asked slowly, rubbing the back of my neck. She rolled her eyes then, mumbling something like 'typical' under her breath.

"Are you and her, together? You know, a couple? " she asked, sounding like she were tryin' to explain somethin' to an impudent, small child.

My mouth dropped open, no sound omitting from it.

"You know, 'cause that's the feeling I got anyway, you seem-"

"No, no, me and her aren't…no…she-she's just a friend…" I interrupted feverishly. _Oh Christ. What the hell is wrong with me? Did I just impersonate George with his high-pitched, rambling, stuttering, voice?_

"O…kay," Nina said slowly, a weird little smirk on her face. "Right then, Mr. Bachelor, let's go…" she called, already turnin' her back on me and walkin' away at a surprisin' speed.

"Wow, Nina, wait, where are you goin'?" I asked, racin' around her, blockin' her way and feelin' a little confused, "I thought we were gonna talk?"

She folded her arms, obviously not impressed, "we are, just…not here."

I raised my eyebrows, "why not?"

She let out a little, soft sigh, but it didn't go unheard by my over-sensitive hearing, "let's just say this isn't exactly the type of conversation we want to be overheard…"

I nodded, a part of my suspicions confirmed.

"Alright then. Lead the way…"

* * *

"What, are you waiting for an invitation or something?" Nina asked, once she realised that I had stopped at her front door as she walked through the hall.

"Uh…yeah actually," I replied, a smug smirk on my face.

She frowned, turning on the hall light and looking at me with interest. "What do you mean?"

I bowed my head, rubbing my hands together. I had to explain quickly, it was bloody freezin' out! "Vampires can't cross a threshold to someone's home without their permission."

"Why?"

_Jesus this woman asks a lot of questions…_

"To keep us mannerly, I suppose…"

She snorted with disbelief. "Right, manners. Does that mean that they ask nicely before biting you, say sorry when you're in agony and dying and say thank you when you're dead?" she asked, a hint of menace in her tone.

_Yeah, I wonder how exactly George explained to her what I was. I never got to explain stuff myself._

"Well, only the over-mannerly do that…" I mumbled, feelin' a little uncomfortable at how the conversation had turned. I really wasn't in the mood to explain my lifestyle right now.

"Who the hell made that rule up?" she continued, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe. _Alright, now I know she__'__s only doin__'__ it to annoy me._

"I dunno, probably the same arsehole who said werewolves should transform under every full moon and thought that dead people should still have to pay taxes…so, if you're done interrogatin' me, can I come in now, please?" I asked, my voice straining with politeness as I could of sworn I felt the temperature drop a degree.

"Just one more thing, plainly out of interest. What would happen if I said no?" she asked, her head tilted to the side.

I sighed, "then I wouldn't be able to come in…simple as that."

She nodded, finding my reply satisfactory, "alright then. John Mitchell, I hereby invite you to enter my humble abode…happy?"

I bowed, throwing her a sarcastic grin, "yes, thank you, milady."

* * *

- Annie's POV -

"Annie, where's Mitchell?" George asked, walking into the kitchen, rubbing his dripping hair with a towel.

"He's gone for a job interview down the pub," I mumbled distractedly, twirling my hair around my fingers. I had been a nervous wreck ever since he left, I kept having these horror images of when Herrick staked him and when he was in hospital and when I thought he was going to sacrifice himself so that Herrick would leave us alone…

"Oh. He didn't mention a job interview…I mean, he told me he more than likely wasn't going to be working in the hospital anymore, but, he didn't say he'd already started looking…wait…he-he's gone out now?" George trailed off and I could hear the tell-tale sign of nervousness as his voice grew a little higher.

"Yeah, he went about twenty minutes ago, he said he shouldn't be more than an hour away," I mumbled distractedly, before resuming my quiet contemplating and staring at the kitchen wall.

I couldn't help but fear the worst, after the conversation the three of us had the other day, about how Mitchell said that maybe this was as safe as we were going to get…well, it didn't reassure me any. I remember, Mitchell also saying that there any hordes of vampires about, lurking everywhere, and now with Herrick dead, I can't put my mind at rest that they won't go after Mitchell or George for their participation.

I don't care about myself, but I do know that losing the boys will be the end of me…what will I do without them? They're the ones that are keeping me sane, grounded, bound to earth so I don't float mindlessly around the atmosphere. They are the ones that put a smile on my face and don't make me miss my old life but enjoy what I have now.

George he - he's like my brother. I argue with him, have feverish, mental, stupid fights that annoy the hell out of me, and yet, make me smile as it reminds me of when I used to fight with my sisters and cousins when I was alive. We would scream and kick and swear one minute, and hug and laugh and have fun the next. He reminds me of family, of home. George is my big, goofy, annoying - but lovable brother.

Mitchell, he is…Mitchell. I've come to find it harder and harder to establish my relationship with him. At the start, when I was finding my feet as a ghost and as a dead girl living with not only two male housemates but a vampire and a werewolf, he was my protector, my almost…guardian, you could say. He watched over me, made sure I was alright. Hugged me when I got upset after Tully made a pass at me (the kiss was accidental, of course) kissed my forehead when I found out that my fiancé murdered me…but I find, as time has gone on, things have…changed between us, subtly, but definitely changed.

I find myself rethinking those earlier moments, the strong, gripping hug as I bounded out of the alley and practically threw myself on him with fear at what Tully had done, the kiss on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around me, my head on his shoulder as the reality of what Owen had done, set in…

The accidental kiss, even though it were accidental, I can't help remember what he said, _"it was a bit cold, a bit…tingly…it was like…it was like kissin' someone whose just come in from outside…but it was nice. Did you feel anything?" _and what I, in return replied_, "yeah, I felt…something…" _

Something, although maybe not then, but now, something struck me. My words may have held a double meaning, unbeknownst to myself. Maybe I did feel a little _something _I couldn't register. But I'm afraid to think such things, especially now, especially when I know I'm just being a stupid, big, girl about this, making a mountain out of a molehill but there's just something in his eyes when he held my cheek, telling me the about his life, about all the people he killed and how he can remember every one, who cried, who fought back…there was just _something _there, at that moment, which I was entirely aware of, but confused by.

But long story short, George is my brother and Mitchell, well, he changes from my protector, to my best friend to…

"Annie, ANNIE!" George shouted, making me jump violently in my seat, utterly startled, hand on my chest. If I had a heart beat, it would have been pumping a million miles a second.

"George! Don't shout like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I yelled, glaring at him. He had the decency to look sheepish, before rolling his eyes.

"I can't give you a heart attack, you're already dead. And I was shouting at you because I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes and you've been just staring off into space, not listening to a word I'm saying…"

"Sorry, I'm just lost in my thoughts that's all. What were you saying?" I asked, shaking my head, trying desperately to rid myself of such ridiculous, ravenous, ramblings, boiling it down to my over active imagination and hopeless romantic syndrome.

"I was saying, that I was going to pop around to the shops and asked was there anything we needed?" George said clearly, arms folded.

I looked up at him, "oh no, George, please, wait until Mitchell comes back to go out. I don't like the idea of the two of you being out in different parts on your own…please, just wait a little while longer, okay?" I practically begged, standing up and gripping his shoulders.

He looked a little startled at my intensity, but smiled softly, "alright, yeah, I'll wait. C'mon let's watch some telly and wait for him to come in and tell us he charmed the trousers off everyone and got the job, like he always does…"

I grinned as he said that. Typical Mitchell. Natural charmer.

I glanced at the clock.

He should be back soon…

**A/N: I'm not crazy about the ending, but I decided that I'd end it here and have Mitchell and Nina's conversation as a separate chapter, because it's a big deal and deserves a chapter of it's own. I hope Annie was still in character, I wanted to try and convey some of the confusion she's dealing with - more will come up in later chapters, also, I felt that she deserved a little more monologue to herself, hopefully it worked out. Oh and don't worry, there will be loads of George to come too! Please let me know what you thought! ~wired2damoon~**


	5. Shocks And Scratches

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 5: Shocks And Scratches**

**A/N: Thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers! This chapter is DEDICATED TO: Wake-up Soon for her wonderful, loyal support! ~wired2damoon~x**

- Mitchell's POV -

"Tea, coffee?" Nina asked, as I sat at the table in her kitchen. I got the feelin' that she was tryin' to postpone our inevitable conversation more than she has already. She was pacin' back and forth in front of me, as I watched her silently, wonderin' that the hell it is exactly that's wound her up so tightly.

"No, no thanks, look, Nina I promised Annie I wouldn't be more than an hour -"

"You know, for someone who isn't your girlfriend you seem to treat her as if she is…" she interrupted, stopping her manic pacing abruptly and pointing an accusatory finger at me.

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore her, after all, my relationship status with Annie (or anyone else for that matter) is absolutely none of her business or concern, I refrained from tellin' her so, I figured it wouldn't go down too well in my favour, "I gotta get back soon…so, whatever it is you want to tell me-"

"-George scratched me," she blurted, automatically covering his mouth with her hand, her eyes widening.

Well, my suspicions have been confirmed.

I fuckin' knew it.

Well, I couldn't tell for sure, but I could sense…somethin'.

I got the impression she didn't plan on blurtin' it out like that, because she looked like she was about to vomit. I could imagine her being the type to endlessly go through what she was goin' to say before hand and then lets it fly out the window as soon as the conversation arises, just like George in a way. She wanted to build up to it, tell me calmly, but ended up just spewing it out.

My silence must have prompted her to continue because she began pacing again, "down in the basement, when I rushed to him, before he was fully changed he-he scratched me, on the arm. I-I've hid it from him, he told me the morning after that the scratch he has on his shoulder is what turned him into what he is and now that he's scratched me…I had to tell someone and I know that you're really old and you know about things like this and-"

"-Whoa! Nina, Nina, calm down," I hissed, bolting out of my chair and walking over to block her from continuing to pace.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I'VE BEEN GOING OUT OF MY MIND WITH WORRY, ANGER, GRIEF, TORMENT, TERROR…JESUS MITCHELL, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!?!" she roared, finally loosing her temper like I predicted she would. Thankfully, livin' with a female poltergeist makes me oddly familiar with the woman psyche.

Reachin' out, I took hold of her forearm, gettin' a quick glance of the four, deep scratches that maimed her skin as her sleeve bunched up, and gently pulled her over to the table and sat her down, takin' the seat opposite her.

"Look, right now, I'll admit, I can sense somethin's…different about you but it's not-not the same as I sense with George…" I murmured softly, hopin' that I sounded reassurin' and soothin'. It's the same way I talk to Annie when she's upset, I just hope that it helps Nina.

"What-what do you mean something's different?" she asked, her voice an octave higher, making her sound like a curious child. I didn't want to get her hopes up, to be honest I'm not all that familiar with situations such as these, even though I am, as Nina put it, 'really old.'

"I can't explain it really, it's just that…I don't get the full blown werewolf scent off you…this is, nothin' that I've dealt with before to be honest. I-I've heard of the existence of female werewolves but…they were always scratched when the wolf was fully formed. George, wasn't when he scratched you. Now I don't know if that hinders your chances of being one, but it certainly does raise a few questions in my mind. Have you been feelin' in any way different in the last forty-eight hours?"

I watched with bated breath as she pondered my question silently.

"No, no not really. I've been too busy worrying about how this will affect me and George. Oh Mitchell, it will just kill him if he finds out! He's already so terrified at the fact that I know and thinks I'm going to run off on him…he feels like he's burdening me, I just-I don't know how he'll react if I told him this…" she mumbled, her head lowered.

My heart panged. I felt terrible for her, and for George. She really makes him happy, makes him have some sort of normality in his rollercoaster life. If he were to find out about this…it would destroy him.

"Are you goin' to tell him?" I couldn't help but ask, gently of course.

She sniffed, obviously trying to control her emotions. I had the decency to look away as she collected herself.

"I don't know…I just-I don't know, Mitchell. That's why I asked you to come tonight. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation or…tell me something, anything that could put my mind at rest. I just…I don't know how much longer I can keep this from him…and if, when, I finally do tell him, I want to have some sort of game plan. Have information I can load him with, to have some up-side…" she trailed off, the tears edging their way down her cheeks.

I frowned, my gaze fallin' to the sugar bowl on the table, "I don't know what to tell you Nina. I'm sorry but I really don't have any experience with werewolf traits and tendencies. George is the first I've really spent any time with, I don't know if you know but vampires and werewolves aren't really the best of friends…or at least they're not meant to be. That's always how it's been.

"Lycos have been sort of, an enemy to us, a threat. They are one of the only things beside a steak through the heart that can kill us. You saw what George did to Herrick. They can literally tear us apart, meanin', that gave us means not to be best buddies. So, for that reason, all I know about werewolves are limited, I've truly never heard a case such as yours…female werewolves are very few and far between…"

She nodded upon hearing this, "so, what you're telling me is that you've absolutely no idea what is going to happen to me or what I'm supposed to do…?"

I nodded gravely.

"Right. Well, that's just perfect. That's just fan-fucking-tastic," she grumbled leaning her elbows on the table and burying her face in her hands.

"Nina listen-"

"-Please Mitchell, just…go. I-I would really like to be alone, now…" she murmured, soundin' utterly defeated, pressin' her palms flat out on the table and restin' her head on them.

I sighed, knowing well that we weren't goin' to make any more progress on the subject tonight. I stood up, and began to back out of the room slowly. I wanted desperately to reassure her everythin' was goin' to be alright but I knew that was somethin' I just couldn't promise. Shakin' my head, I turned to go.

"I'll do as much research as I can over the next few days and I'll get back to ye. I presume you're goin' to hide out here while you're pretendin' to be visitin' your sick mother in Yorkshire?" I mumbled, glancing back over my shoulder.

She sighed, not lifting her head up from the table.

I took that as a yes.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few days, hopefully wit' somethin' that can shed some light on this. Look, just, try not to worry too much about it yet. I know it's a lot to ask, but, there's no point freakin' out about what might happen when we've absolutely no idea what to expect. Your imagination will just run away wit' ye, torment ye. So, for the time bein' hide out here, I'll make sure George doesn't come near the place, and I'll figure out how I'm goin' to sneak out without Annie askin' questions…"

Wow. Even as I said it I knew it was goin' to be majorly difficult.

"She really does worry about you, doesn't she?" Nina asked, lifting her head off the table to stare me right in the eyes.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, "well, yeah, so does George. I mean, it's hardly safe times for any of us…"

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I saw Nina wince painfully at my words.

"So, I'll be back in a few days, right? I'll help keep up the charade as much as I can, but I want you to know I hate lying to George and Annie…you're gonna have to tell him soon," I cautioned, looking absentmindedly at the clock, realising that I was runnin' late.

"I know…I know…it's just going to be so-"

She was cut off by the loud shrill of my phone.

I held up a hand, throwing her a small, apologetic smile, before diggin' my hand into my pocket and pressin' the green button, already knowing who it was without havin' to check the caller ID.

"Hey Annie."

"Mitchell, are you alright? You've been gone well over an hour now and well…_George_ has been getting worried," I snorted to myself, _yeah, I'm sure George is the only one that's worried…_

"Sorry Annie, I was held up in the interview, I'll tell ye all about it when I get home-"

"-I thought you were gonna stay on the phone so I know you're not getting attacked," she reminded me of my promise (the same one that was probably the only reason she let me go in the first place.)

I saw Nina's eyebrows raise as she heard what Annie had said, a little smirk forming on her face.

I definitely didn't like the look of that smirk…it was too smug. Like she knew something that I didn't.

"Uh…yeah, sure, I will, I'm just gonna go into the shop, I'm outta smokes, I-I'll give ye a ring back when I'm finished, alright?" Okay, so I was sorta clutchin' at straws here, but I couldn't very well just walk out of Nina's, chattin' away to an unbeknownst Annie, without so much as a backwards glance.

"Oh…okay…" Annie replied, and my heart actually plummeted as I heard her sound a little deflated.

"Oh, by the way, is there anything we need for the house?" I asked with a fake, cheery voice, hoping that it would somehow reassure her, whilst also deciding that I will actually go to the shop, to help authenticate my story.

"Um…yeah, we need some more coffee, tea bags, milk…what George?" I heard George's voice in the background mumbling somethin' to her, "oh, and George would like some more Jaffa Cakes and Oreos and would like me to remind you that you're the one who ate all of them, you tosser. His words, not mine."

I laughed as she said that, "alright, alright, I'll give ye a ring back in a minute…see ye…"

"Bye."

I hung up and shoved my phone back in my pocket, slowly raising my eyes to meet Nina's, suddenly feelin' oddly sheepish.

"So…" she started slowly, "you're very domesticated for a vampire, aren't you?"

I squinted at her, finding that that was an strange statement.

"Uh…I suppose so…why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "oh, no reason. Anyway, I've kept you long enough as it is. I don't want to keep you here after dark, with it not being safe and all. I certainly don't want to upset you're uh…non-girlfriend either, I'd say she'd get on my case quick enough if something were to happen to you…" she trailed off, sounding weirdly upbeat all of a sudden.

_Why did that make me uncomfortable?_

"Uh…right…well, like I said, I'll be back in a few days with hopefully something to help you out…" I mumbled, rubbin' the back of my neck.

She nodded, standin' up and walkin' me to the door.

"Hey," she called, as I stepped out into the cold, near-night air.

"Yeah?"

"Look after George, alright? I know he'll be worrying about me, even though I said I'd be at my mum's…" she said quietly. I nodded, knowing my overly-nervous, furry friend as I do.

"I will…I'm gonna do my best to help ye Nina," I said determinedly, looking straight up into her eyes as she stood on her doorstep.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"We are goin' to find out all about this…about what will happen," I continued as I began to walk backwards down her driveway.

She nodded again, folding her arms against the cold.

She opened her mouth and whispered softly, but loud enough for my over-sensitive ears to hear, "and hey, if we don't…we can always just wait until full moon and see what happens then…"

I bowed my head.

_Yeah, there's that too…_

* * *

- Annie's POV -

I'll admit, I'm a little annoyed with myself for ringing Mitchell when I did. I should have waited for him to ring me, I'm probably doing his head in with all my obsessive worrying, but, I just can't help it. I had to make sure he was still alright and even though he had just hung up five minutes ago (and I reasoned with myself that it takes more than five minutes to enter a shop, pick out groceries, stand in a line, purchase them and walk out) I still wanted desperately to ring him again.

Seriously, my fingers are actually itching closer and closer to the phone as George and I half watch Coronation Street.

"Don't do it. He'll call back when he's ready," George cautioned, oddly knowing what I was thinking (and in the process of doing) without once taking his eyes off the TV screen.

I gaped at him, hurrying to cover my tracks, "I know that, I wasn't going to ring him, George…I was just…stretching my fingers…" I winced as the words flew out of my mouth. Thankfully my fellow comrade seemed to be too engrossed with the flashing images coming from the little box in the corner of the room to pass much notice on anything.

"Ugh! I'm going upstairs," I mumbled, grabbing the phone and racing up the stairs.

I sighed as I pushed open my bedroom door and traipsed over to my big, comfy armchair, plopping down and curling my knees up, hugging them to my chest. I placed the phone on the arm and stared at it, knowing I was being ridiculous but ignored my rational side. I'd gladly welcome it back with open arms once Mitchell got home.

Seconds ticked by as I stared absentmindedly at the phone. It felt like years, decades, but I waited, having full faith that he would call back (or face an ear-full from me when he got back). I was so engrossed in staring the phone with complete and utter silence, that in fact, when it did ring, I jumped about a foot off the chair with surprise.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, clutching my heart, before scrambling and answering it hurriedly.

"Mitchell?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too demanding.

"Hey Annie, just on my way back now. Got the stuff from the shop," I smiled once I heard his voice.

"Oh that's good, what-"

I gasped as I heard something very familiar come from behind me. I closed my eyes.

_Oh no…not again…_

"Annie, Annie what's-"

I stopped listening to Mitchell and turned, ever so slowly around, biting my lip, clutching the phone tightly in my hand.

"It was so scary, so…dark…" I heard a soft, whispering voice call out from the darkness.

Slowly, I opened my eyelids, right first, then left, and I was so shocked by what I saw that I dropped the phone with a loud thump as it hit the floor.

_This cannot be good…_

**A/N: Ooh so sorry to stop it there! But the next chapter will be particularly long so I decided to chop it here. Sorry there wasn't much George in this chapter, but I promise, he is very much so in the next chapter! Also, we learn more about what's gonna happen to Nina, and of course, we're gonna learn who the owner of the mysterious voice is!! Hope you enjoyed!! ~wired2damoon~ x**


	6. Great Gasps And Ghostly Guests

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 6: Great Gasps And Ghostly Guests**

**A/N: I WOULD JUST LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY READERS FROM LIVEJOURNAL, I'VE BEEN READING YOUR COMMENTS AND AM VERY FLATTERED, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GRIFFINCLAW (GRYFINCLAW) FOR HER WONDERFUL SUPPORT, KINDNESS AND POSTING THE LINK TO MY STORY ON LIVEJOURNAL!**

**Thanks again, to all my reviewers, you guys are amazing!! :D ~wired2damoon~ x**

- Mitchell's POV -

"Annie, ANNIE!" I shouted, practically burstin' through the front door and boltin' up the stairs. Out of my peripheral vision I could see George leap off the couch and follow me, but I ignored him and continued my frantic race towards Annie's bedroom.

"Ann-" I flung through the door but stopped dead (excuse the pun) in my tracks, being rendered speechless at the sight within.

"What the hell is-oomph!" George exclaimed loudly as he collided straight with my back causing both of us to stumble awkwardly, make me lose my balance, go tumblin' to the floor and in turn pull George down on top of me.

As if that wasn't potentially embarrassin' enough for a one-hundred-and-eighteen year old vampire (who should know better and has tried to, over the last ten decades to somehow not make a complete eejit out of himself, and partially succeeded) to endure, the soft, muffled giggle omittin' from behind Annie's hand which was covering her mouth - was just enough to send me over the edge of mild embarrassment, to complete, full blown, 'might as well have me boxers down around me ankles whilst standing in the middle of a packed stadium' type of embarrassed.

Fan-fuckin'-tastic.

"Have a nice trip, boys?"

I have to say she delivered the cliché and cheesy line to perfection as she watched us, (a smug smile still on her lips) scramble vigorously off the floor and back onto our feet.

When my extremely clumsy, furry friend and I were vertical again, it further drew my attention to what shocked me into stoppin' in my tracks so abruptly in the first place. Once Annie followed my gaze, she started to talk quite feverishly.

"Oh! George, Mitchell, this is Violet…" she introduced the small, quite young (say only seventeen, eighteen if I were to guess) girl who was sitting on the arm of her large chair, smilin' shyly at us. (Although I think I could detect a little mischievous glint in her emerald-green eyes…)

"Uh…hi, Violet," George spoke first, edging around me cautiously, as if he were afraid that we would spontaneously end up on the floor again, "it's nice to meet you," he continued, extending his hand for her to shake.

"You too, George, Annie has been telling me about you…" she replied and I could detect a slight accent, Austrilian maybe.

"Has she now?" George asked, lookin' towards Annie with a 'what-the-hell-have-you-been-tellin'-this-ghostly-stranger-about-us' look. Annie had the decency to look sheepish.

"Don't worry George, they're all good things," she reassured him before castin' her chocolate-brown gaze over to me, where I was still standing by the doorway, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"And this…is Mitchell, whom seems to have forgotten his manners today," she announced, soundin' a little peeved that I'd yet to join their seemingly warm conversation.

"Uh…how's it goin'?" I asked, flashing her grin and a small wave, still not walkin' any closer.

She smiled back, "ooh, an Irish guy…nice. I dated an Irish guy once, got as drunk as a monkey and swore like a sailor but God, could he-"

She seemed to catch herself before goin' any further, lookin' as though if she could blush, she would be as bright as a tomato right now. Annie grinned wider, biting her lip with excitement. I think she liked the idea of another girl around the house.

The only problem is, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it…

* * *

- Mitchell's POV -

A hearty laugh that came deep from my chest, a glint in my eye which sprinkled with mischief, a tender kiss from a stranger at an evening ball, a fresh, weepin' wound from a night's tomfoolery, a streak of sunlight flashin' across my cheek, a dash from the bed at six a.m, a night filled with passionate, tantalisin', raw, adulterated sex with a beautiful woman…

All these things I have encountered over my long, aberrant life, and yet, even after such a time, I find that I can still experience new things.

Like right now, for example.

Never, have I ever, sat in a room with two women, remainin' utterly silent as they gaggle on to each other about their lives when they were…well, alive (ghosts tend to make things a little more interesting).

Granted, don't get me wrong, I do enjoy the company of women, it's just that I, have not properly befriended someone of the female gender in this decade (as guys like me tend to keep to themselves and avoid gettin' involved, I learnt my lesson the hard way), until I met Annie, and find, that indeed, there is a lot to be learned by being involved in such an activity, that even I as…ancient as I am, can be enlightened and pleasantly surprised at the evolution of women since when I was human right up until this very moment.

I know it may sound stupid, but I'm always fascinated by these things. I guess, it's true what they say, you can take the man out of the very early twentieth century, but you can't take the very early twentieth century out of the man.

Not that I'd ever admit such a thing out loud. I'm not riskin' getting myself laughed at by an overly-zealous, squeaky dog and a hyperactive, cheeky ghost, no matter how loveable, or how fond I am of the eejits.

I am an adapter, through and through. I've always kept up with the times, acted appropriately, but, let's just say, it brings a smile to my face when I see a woman like Annie interacting with others…she is such a twenty-first century girl…and, if I were to admit, as…tainted these modern times are, I enjoy witnessin' somethin' as simple as twenty-first century girls havin' a laugh.

Most fellas switch off or talk about football to the other lads (I admit, with some girls in the past I have done that too), but with someone like Annie, talkin' with someone like this mysterious, teenage girl - Violet, it does make me want to tune in.

But, there's a problem. I guess, right now, it's fallin' on deaf ears, as I'm too fuckin' confused about what exactly the story is with this girl suddenly appearing in our modest home, that I can't seem to focus on anythin' but my impendin' hopelessness at tryin' to find out and the hilarity that is George tryin' to monopolise the entire conversation and interrogate the girl sittin' at our kitchen table.

_Jesus I love when that guy gets wound up! I may just have wind him up some more when the opportunity arises… _

"Oh wow, I played basketball too! I was rubbish at it, mind you, but it was always a great way to skive off school for the day when we had away matches, plus, the fit boys from the other school weren't bad either," Annie laughed as Violet giggled along with her.

It had been like this for the half an hour or so, Annie and Violet (occasionally a piping up from George - tryin' desperately to interrupt but not gettin' a word in edgeways) chattin' away till the cows feckin' do the conga, whilst I sat there, inwardly askin' myself all the questions I desperately wanted to unleash on our new, exotic guest.

"Yeah, I was never really the sporty type either, although, I wasn't that into academics either…gave my mum a right headache! No, I'm more of the artsy, creative type," Violet cooed, staring at an invisible spot on the kitchen table.

I looked up from my lap and was surprised to see Annie's familiar eyes set starin' right into mine.

_What's wrong with you? _I could hear her silently ask me, simply by knowin' her expression.

I stared right back into her shimmerin' gaze and shrugged my shoulders, anglin' my head a bit and raisin' my eyebrows, silently hoping she'd get my message.

"So…Violet, what-what exactly do you think it is that sent you here?" she asked my precise question nervously, picking at the end of her white T-shirt, avoidin' everyone's eyes.

My attention snapped from Annie to Violet and back again as silence filled the room.

The young girl looked completive, which made her seem much older than she seemed physically. She had the strangest glint in her eyes, as if she were tryin' to remember somethin' but just couldn't quite reach it. I could see the frustration fill her young, pretty face.

"I-I'm not sure really, what it was that brought me here. I-I've sort of just…floated around these last few years and well…I've heard it through the grapevine that a mysterious woman by the name of Annie Sawyer had actually turned down death and lives with a vampire who's given up blood and a werewolf who ordinarily wouldn't hurt a fly, and well, that peaked my curiosity…so…I-I may have found out where you lived and transported myself here from an apartment in London…" she trailed off, lookin' at each of us in turn.

I didn't need to glance about myself to know that I wasn't the only one who was absolutely gob-smacked by what the young girl had said. The silence that followed spoke for itself. It seemed to prompt Violet to continue.

"Please know that I haven't been stalking you or anything…I swear," she almost cried desperately continuing to alternate her glances between me, George and Annie.

"How-How do you know all about us? How did you find us? Are-Are you sure you weren't-weren't stalking us?" George stuttered, (finally crackin' under the strain of tryin' to be quiet the last thirty minutes and let Annie have her fun), standing up from the table and beginnin' to pace. I suddenly was reminded of Nina…

"I-I…" the young blonde girl was struggling to make us understand what she meant.

"Don't worry Violet, we're not angry or anything-" Annie interjected.

"-Too right we're angry! You-you know stuff about us! Stuff that should be private! And are refusing to-"

"-George, shut up and let the girl explain!" Annie snapped, whippin' around in her seat and glarin' at him. I sat forward and clasped my gloved hands together, elbows on the table, waiting silently in anticipation.

_This should be good._

"Like I said, I wasn't stalking you, I was just curious when I heard about you and thought that maybe…just maybe we might be able to help each other…" she trailed off and I found my attention well and truly peaked.

"What do you mean we can help each other?" Annie asked the very question I was thinkin'. _Wow, she's just a feckin' mind-reader tonight…_

She took another glance from Annie, to George (who remained standing) and lastly to me. I couldn't help but notice that her gaze lingered slightly longer on me than the others. That made me curious…

"It's…sort of hard to explain everything right now, but, just know that, I'm not here to upset your lives or anything, I just, I think you can help me, and I think I could…well, try and help you three in return…" she trailed off, lookin' down at her lap, soundin' like she felt foolish.

I frowned, and again I knew without havin' to look, that my friends conveyed the same thing.

_How on earth could this girl help us? Actually, more importantly, what exactly do we need help with?_

"What do you mean help? Why-why would we need your help?" George asked, takin' a leaf out of Annie's book and read my mind perfectly.

Violet looked a little sheepish now, as if she knew somethin' that she definitely shouldn't.

"Well, well I sort of…am aware of what-what exactly you three have been through these last couple of months…you know, with Herrick and all the other vampires?" she practically whispered, still avoidin' all of our gazes.

There was a beat of silence that flooded the room like a drippin' monsoon.

_How the hell does she know all this? _This was a question I decided to ask her myself.

"Violet, how is it that you know all about us and what has been happenin' up to us these last few months?" I asked gently, not wantin' to startle her as I knew it would further complicate me gettin' a proper answer.

She lifted her head up slowly, her emerald eyes meeting my hazel ones, lookin' a little shocked upon finally hearing me string a full sentence together, and smiled very faintly.

"I…I have my recourses," she mumbled.

That was the answer I neither wanted nor expected. George seemed to agree with me.

"Okay, you-you-you tell us right now how you came to learn about us or I'll-we'll-throw you out!" he snapped, pointin' a threatening finger at her, whilst not lookin' more threatenin' than a pit-bull puppy.

She laughed then, softly, but still audible, "and how exactly are you going to 'throw me out?' I'm a ghost, mate, not a cat who pissed on the sofa…"

I snorted. I couldn't help it. The girl has sass. I like that.

George glared at me and I put on my best innocent face and shrugged my shoulders. It was then that my attention was caught by Annie, who had reached over to Violet and put her hand on top of hers, mumbling lowly, "please, Violet, we would like to know how you managed to find out about us…"

She smiled at Annie warmly, putting her other hand over hers, squeezing it tightly, before glancin' at me, prudence in her eyes.

"A vampire told me," she mumbled, snappin' her gaze back to Annie.

"A vampire?" Annie asked, confusion in her tone.

"Yes. He-he was with the Bristol guys, under Herrick's rule and they…well…they know all about you three…" she muttered, looking deeply uncomfortable.

"Was?" I asked, curious as to how she was in cahoots with a vampire in the first place, somehow I don't think many are in the situation of me and Annie.

"Yes. Was. He-he was sort of kidnapped a few weeks ago and he-he could be dead for all I know…" she whispered and I was shocked to see tears streamin' down her pale cheeks.

Annie too, seemed to be both shocked and empathetic, "oh, I'm so sorry Violet, were...are you two close friends?" she asked quietly.

The young girl shook her head, "we weren't just close…he-he was my boyfriend…"

My mouth dropped open. _What did she just say?_

* * *

- Mitchell's POV -

"Well, that was…weird…" George mumbled as he and I sat down on the couch heavily.

I nodded, yep, it was definitely _weird_.

After Violet's confession of being uh…romantically involved with a vampire, I may have gotten a little, let's say…over curious about the whole thing and well, maybe asked a few too many questions, which sort of caused her to get a little upset about and vanish upstairs, Annie hot on her heels - not before throwin' me death glares first though.

So now, not only did I feel a little weirded out, confused, curious and frustrated, but also guilty at this point. But I was just so…damn intrigued by the whole dynamic…

I mean, a vampire and a ghost being lovers?

It's virtually unheard of.

And maybe I was a little, enthusiastic about knowin' exactly how a relationship like that would work…because I certainly have no fuckin' clue.

It still didn't rectify my behaviour though and I made a mental note to apologize to the poor girl later…that is if Annie doesn't stake me first, that is.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

Oh, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Jesus!" George yelled loudly, hand on his heart, utterly startled.

"What?" I asked innocently, after gettin' over the initial shock of my ghostly friend appearing two feet in front of me, hands on her hips, starin' down at me with a livid expression on her face.

"What do you mean what? Don't you dare even try and look innocent with me..." she hissed, obviously lowering her voice so the girl upstairs wouldn't hear. "What did you think you were playing at, asking her all those personal questions about her boyfriend who could be dead? I mean seriously Mitchell!" she growled, sounding more angry than I've ever her.

I stood up off the couch and gaped at her, "Annie, maybe you weren't listenin' to the same girl I was, but Jesus, she said her boyfriend is a vampire he's very, irrifutably, already dead for Christ's sake! But come on, her boyfriend? Don't you think that's a little weird? You know, a ghost and a vampire…hookin' up?"

I don't know why, but as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I instantly regretted them.

Annie suddenly stopped glarin' at me, a frown formin' on her face and turned away from me, foldin' her arms across her chest.

I frowned, feelin' the atmosphere in the room shift. George must of felt it too because he suddenly piped up, "uh…I'm just going to go make some tea," before practically runnin' out of the room.

"I admit," the woman on front of me began, "that it is not the most typical relationship to be in, but, if you must know Mitchell, she was dating her boyfriend back when both of them were still alive and human. They were attacked by vampires one night, two years ago, and she died but he…he was recruited. After-after she came back, she found that she was partly bound to him, as well as the apartment in London he was also what was keeping her on this earth...but he-he rejected her, he told her he didn't want to see her anymore, that he was done with her. They were never actually a couple as a vampire and a ghost so there's no need to be so freaked out..." she trailed off, soundin' a little bitter.

For some reason, my stomach twisted unpleasantly as I heard her say that.

"I-I wasn't freaked out, I was just a little...shocked that's all, I mean-"

"-She lied," Annie interrupted, holdin' out her hand to silence me.

"He wasn't kidnapped, he walked out on her, washed his hands of her and went off with Herrick's gang, she was just too upset to admit it to all of us. The only and I mean _only_, reason I am telling you is because, she thinks we...mainly you, might be able to help get him back, make him not so against her for what she is now. What they had...it wasn't perfect, but it was there's. And now, the poor girl, for some reason, is still stuck here and she needs our help. She sees you and I getting on so well and just, just wants her ex to hear her out. She's know that maybe they can't be a couple anymore but she just...wants some closure, then, maybe then she might be able to move on. In return, she wants to help us with our safety problem, I'm not sure how, she didn't elaborate but we can see..." she trailed off again, takin' an unnecessary break from speech and shakin' her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"So, what do you say? Are you going to help us track down her boyfriend and stop being a total prat, or are you just going to ask her more inappropriate questions about her non typical, abnormal love-life?"

"What am I? A supernatural match-maker?" I asked quietly, soundin' almost desperate as I shrugged my shoulders and went to turn away.

Her arm flung out to stop me, her hand grippin' my shoulder and pullin' me back. She sighed, and looked up straight into my eyes.

"And-and why would she want to bother wit' the bloke in the first place? He abandoned her, left her, he obviously doesn't want to be wit' her. So, why waste her time?" I asked, knowin' I was bein' deliberately pessimistic.

She pursed her lips, "she wants to try, Mitchell. She can't just leave things they way they are between them. She needs closure. Plain and simple. Even if it is just to call him an arse. But you never know, he might surprise her...he might want to be with her, even if she is...a ghost..."

Her eyes met mine again and it was as if everythin' in the entire world had fallen away and all that was left was me and this…remarkable woman before me. Hearin' that story, I knew, I just knew, that I had to do the right thing.

"After all, it's like they say isn't it? You can't help who you fall in love with, can you Mitchell?" she croaked, bitin' her lip and turning her head to the side.

I stared down, deeply into almond-shaped eyes, taking a large, unnecessary breath as I fought the urge to trace my thumb across her cheek.

"Sure, Annie, I'll do my best to help you, help her…"

_No, you most definitely can't help who you fall in love with._

Whether you're a vampire, or a ghost.

But I'm referrin' to Violet and her boyfriend of course…

**A/N: It would seem that 'denial' isn't just a river in Egypt, my dear Mitchell. Okay, so I'm not really sure about this chapter, to be honest. I had a lot of trouble writing it, I keep having troubled thoughts but I won't bother boring you with them. **

**One thing I would like to stress though. Violet's purpose will be made a lot clearer in the chapters to come, she may seem a little random now, but trust me, she will be of great importance in all the character's lives - including Nina's. And, don't worry, I haven't forgotten George and Nina, they will have loads of lovey dovey scenes once Nina gets back from "her mums."**

**WHAT'S TO COME:**

**1. Mitchell does some research**

**2. Annie and Violet have some more meaningful talks and teach each other some ghostly tricks**

**3. George and Nina have a talk**

**And much more!**

**I'd love a review to let me know what you think …**

**Again, thanks to all the lovely reviewers, on this website and live journal! ~wired2damoon~**


	7. Life Stories And Lycanthropy Lessons

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 7: Life Stories And Lycanthropy Lessons**

- Mitchell's POV -

"Hey Mitchell, you never did tell us how you got on at the interview…" George said out of the blue, in his matter-of-fact voice, as we sat at the kitchen table, two mornings after Violet had arrived.

She hardly made an appearance around George or I…especially me (I think she may still be offended by my behaviour upon hearin' of her …_strange_ relationship with a vampire) and usually just stayed up in Annie's room, meanin' we saw less and less of Annie downstairs, much to my dismay. I enjoy George's company of course, but there's only so much I can take of talkin' about Nina before I eventually want to throw something…preferably George, out of the fuckin' window.

Unfortunately for me, however, this happened to be one of the rare occurrences in the last forty-eight hours where Annie actually was in the same room as me, sitting right opposite me as it were, with George to her left and Violet to her right.

Why unfortunately? Well, because it meant more lies…

I sighed as I heard the question, sneakin' a look at my ghostly friend. _I hate lying…especially to her…_

"Oh yeah, Mitchell, how did it go? I can't believe I forgot to ask you…" she scolded herself light-heartedly, rollin' her eyes as Violet looked on silently with interest.

"Uh…" I searched frantically for somethin' to say, "it-it didn't go so well…don't think I got it…" _oh yeah, I deserve an Oscar for all my wonderful actin'…I'm just the next Robert Di fuckin' Nero._

Annie's brow furrowed, as I suspected it would, "what do you mean you didn't get it? Since when can you not charm people?"

I almost snorted at her completely stubborn and straight-forward point of view in regards to me.

"Yeah, since when does that Irish charm not win over everyone within a hundred mile radius of you?" George chimed in, smug grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "okay, one, bein' Irish has got nothin' to do wit' bein' charmin' and two, all the charm in the world wouldn't get me a bartendin' job in that pub as the owner of that place hates me…" I rambled, suddenly rememberin' a handy excuse that could more than likely get me out of lyin' even more.

Annie beamed at me then, reachin' over and pinchin' my cheek, "aww, who on earth could possibly hate you? Just look at that face," she cooed, her voice growin' higher, imitatin' that of a woman admiring a small child.

I lightly slapped her hand away and she laughed loudly at me as I gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Marion does. That woman hates the sight of me…" I grumbled.

_I just hope to God they don't ask me why it is exactly the dear, middle-aged Marion does not think the sun shines out of me arse…_

"Why does she hate you?" George asked and I swear, right then and there I could have decked him, straight in between the eyes, friend or no friend.

I gritted my teeth, stood up from the table, walked over to the sink and made sure to keep my back to everyone, "well…uh…'cause she may have…expressed an…interest in me, which I may not have returned…" I trailed off, bitin' my lip, knowin' what was goin' to happen next.

"So, she didn't want to employ you because you wouldn't have sex with her?" Annie asked, soundin' a little bit peeved upon hearin' that particular bit of information.

I nodded, knowin' there was no point in tryin' to get out of lyin'…'cause if I ever die, those men wit' sticks and rope are more than likely comin' for me anyway, so might as well suck it up.

"Well that's just horrendous! The cheek of that woman! I have a right mind to barge down there and-"

"No!" I interrupted Annie loudly, whirlin' around to face the table again.

I saw Annie, George and even Violet look at me with equal expressions of shock and suspicion on their faces.

"And why not?" Annie asked, standin' up, walkin' over to me and puttin' her hands on her hips. I angled my head and stared down at her, tryin' to put on my best 'because I said so' face.

"Don't look at me like that Mitchell! I know you're a man and men don't like women fighting their battles and all that alpha crap but that is seriously not on! That woman cannot reject you when you're seeking employment just because you rejected her when she was seeking enjoyment…"

I tried to keep a straight face, I swear I really did, but that has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard in my entire life…and I'm pretty old.

I burst out laughin' and George and Violet soon followed me. Annie cracked a smile, shakin' her head, chucklin' to herself, although I could tell she wasn't lettin' this go and was fightin' to regain her composure.

I recovered first and jumped in before she could continue, "look, Annie, I appreciate the gesture and all but it's really unnecessary. I-I've already began lookin' for other jobs and like the sound of a paintin' gig, this fella is supposedly lookin' for an assistant to help wit' paintin' houses and stuff…" I rambled, not lyin' this time (I had seen said notice in the newspaper yesterday), but kept to myself the fact that I seriously doubted I would actually go for the job.

She folded her arms, still frowin' but apparently droppin' the subject for now. I wondered how long it would take her to start gettin' on George's case, as he had not decided whether he was goin' back to work, he called in sick yesterday, I did too and planned to hand in my one week's notice as soon as things smoothed down.

"So…when are we goin' back in to the hospital?" I decided to ask George, seein' as we never did discuss it properly. George looked up at me, he had tilted, obviously thinkin' it over.

"I don't know, I mean, they're probably more than a little suspicious that both of us are out on sick leave…it's a good thing we had those days saved up. Still, I think that maybe, I should go in tomorrow, and then you the next day to hand in your notice…"

I nodded. It made sense. If George and I both went back on the same day and were out on the same days it would look more than a tad suspicious, not forgettin' the fact that Nina happened to be out as well. Three people that were connected. A man, his girlfriend and housemate. Not somethin' you could easily pon off as a coincidence.

"Alright, good plan. Well, I better be goin', things to do…" I smiled, turnin' to make my way out of the kitchen, not at all surprised when merely one second after my announcement (and one two steps on my journey out of the room) a herd of noises of protest reached my ears.

"Wait Mitchell-"

"-Where are you off to?"

Annie and George spoke simultaneously. I turned around slowly, again avoidin' the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm only goin' to the library, ye can relax…I really don't think I'm gonna get attacked in the middle of the fiction section…" I smirked as I saw their obviously not impressed faces.

"Mitchell-"

"Hang on-"

"-Look, Annie, George, I am not a child. So I will not be treated as such. I appreciate that you're both worried about my safety but Jesus Christ, I'm not gonna go walkin' outside the funeral parlour in the middle of the night or anythin'…I'm just goin' to the library, you know, where the only thing that's scary is that mad librarian who seems to think somethin' as little as breathin' in the place is punishable by law…"

I looked back and forth between the two, waitin' for some sort of response.

"It's just lucky for me that I don't need to breathe then eh?" I finished lightly, hopin' to distract them with humour. They both just stared at me, obviously not impressed.

After a few quiet moments, it was George who finally spoke up. "You're right Mitchell…it's the middle of the day and you-you can look after yourself. It was stupid for us to overreact…"

I just stared at him before trailin' my gaze to Annie, who was no longer lookin' at me, focusing her eyes on the floor.

"Alright then, if there are no further complaints, I'll be on my way…"

I could feel Annie's eyes on my back as I walked out through the beads of the kitchen archway and went to put on my coat. Once I was ready, I wrenched open the door and called out a loud "see ye later" before steppin' out and slammin' the door behind me.

Once I was en route, I took out a smoke and lit it.

I was thankful that no one wondered why it was exactly that I was goin' to the library in the first place.

That would have required a hell of a lot more lies…

And it's like I said, I hate lying.

- Annie's POV -

"So…Annie, if you don't mind me asking, how did you…die?" Violet asked quietly as we sat on the couch, watching the Coronation Street Omnibus on the telly.

I turned my head to look at her, not really shocked that she had asked me. It was just a matter of time really.

"My fiancée, Owen, pushed me down the stairs," I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my tone, but failing badly.

Violet's mouth opened with a small "O" and nodded softly, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

I aimed the remote at the TV and turned it off, before angling my body to face her.

"Don't be, it's not your fault…so, you were…killed by vampires?" I asked, slowly, not wanting to offend her.

She nodded, "yeah, the last thing I remember seeing before a quick, sharp pain in my neck, was two large figures standing at the end of the alley, one heading for me and one heading for James…" she said lowly, her eyes clouding over slightly, as she replayed the event in her head.

"James is…was…your boyfriend?"

Her eyes caught mine as I asked that. She gave a tiny jerk of her head and I left it to her to continue if she wished.

"Yeah he was, he was brilliant, we met in school. I had just transferred from Sydney, I was only fourteen so going to a new school was terrifying...but on the first day, I sat beside him in English and we just…hit it off. We were friends first, but after a year or so…you know how it is…he was different to my other male friends. He was so…vibrant. So…sweet and funny and gorgeous!" she smiled, her green eyes twinkling with delight, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about him.

I tried to smile too but it ended up more like a grimace as I couldn't help but shudder as I thought of back when I used to talk about Owen like that…I can't believe Mitchell and George put up with me looking and talking like that every time his name was mentioned. I now have new found respect for them.

"But now he's…" she trailed off, waving her arms, obviously not comfortable with the term, "…different…" she finished, biting her lip.

I reached over and squeezed her shoulder, "hey, not-not all vampires are bad, okay? Just…look at Mitchell for example, he's…he's one of the good guys, you never know, James could-"

"-No. He's not like Mitchell." she interrupted, sounding adamant. "He's nothing like Mitchell at all…" this time, she sounded a little defensive, which caught my attention.

"What do you mean, he's not like Mitchell?" I asked softly, sitting forward slightly.

She sighed, keeping her eyes adverted from mine as she spoke so lowly that I actually had to shift even closer to hear her, "Mitchell is - he's so full of life. He's what like…five hundred years old or something and yet, he still acts young, like he gives a damn, so much so that I picked up on that in less than two days, even after everything you guys have been through. But, I spent a week with James and all I saw was this…lifeless shell of what he used to be. He's eyes don't glimmer with humour as they once did, he doesn't smile mischievously as he used to…he's - he's dead…gone…"

I could tell she was going to tear up and I reached forward and squeezed her shoulder again, this time a little harder.

"I just…I want the old James back…the way he treated me that week…the old James would never do that to me. He-he didn't want anything to do with me, kept telling me to move on, that he didn't want me anymore, that things were different now. That-that because of what we were now, we couldn't be together…that it's a taboo concept and he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"When he…when he left me I-I didn't know what to do…I felt a part of myself disappear from me and go with him…I felt unwhole, hollow, numb. I know it's stupid, but he meant everything to me. My mother was an alcoholic and died when I turned eighteen, I never knew my father and my Mum was all I had, but as much as a train wreck as she was I still loved her... It really shook me up when she died, but he …he looked after me, let me move into his apartment in London and made sure I was going to university and got back alright.

"And believe me, I'm the type of girl that's totally independent, so I wasn't the easiest girlfriend to have. Ha, he used to say I was one of those 'crazy feminists' which I of course, took offence to and we'd have these mental arguments but…yeah, I am definitely a feminist. I didn't make his life easy, I never liked to be taken care of…but he did it anyway. He was always there for me…no-no matter what. He wasn't just my boyfriend, he was-he was…" she trailed off and wiped her eyes as fresh, large tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Is-is that how you felt about Owen?" she asked, turning to me, the rims of her eyes reddened.

I looked down at my lap, where my hands were tightly folded. They were loosely intertwined at the beginning of this conversation, but now, now they were clasped together so tightly, that if I were alive, I'm sure the blood would have stopped circulating.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, "yeah, yeah at one point I did feel that way about Owen. But now, now I realise that he didn't love me, he just loved controlling me. I-I couldn't visit any of my family, all we had was email. Me and him were just hauled up in this house, together…ha…I once thought it was 'romantic.' Now? Well, now I realise that it wasn't like that at all. I felt…trapped. Imprisoned in my home.

"I…every time I wanted so much as just to venture outside and talk to the neighbours…he would have something to say about it, so I never did. I-I was only living here a short while before he…before I died. We were still living out of boxes, I'd barely any of my stuff unpacked. I came here to start a new life, one I thought would be a great, and long, but all I got was the end of my life. But…I guess it all worked out in the end, in a sad, depressing way…all I've to do to not get glum is to think to myself, 'if I had never died, I would have never met Mitchell and George.' They make death easier for me…"

She nodded in understanding, "yeah, I noticed that. You and George fight like brother and sister!" she exclaimed, a smile coming onto her pretty face.

I was glad to see her smile again and grinned too, "yeah, yeah we do…he's ridiculous sometimes, but I love him."

"And Mitchell?" the younger girl questioned, a slight smirk on her face.

I narrowed my eyes, "…yeah, him too…" I replied, suspiciously.

She grinned, her cheeky expression well and truly back after our little heart-to-heart.

"So…moving away from the depressing stuff…there was something I wanted to ask you," she informed me, standing up off the couch and pacing back and forth in front of me.

"…What?" I asked slowly, not really knowing what to expect.

"Can you do any cool poltergeist stuff?"

I smiled. _This could be fun…_

- George's POV -

I lay on my back, staring up at my ceiling, hands resting behind my head. The soft hum of the radio met my over-sensitive ears, as I wiggled my foot along in time with the music.

I had decided to give Annie and Violet their space, to talk about women stuff or ghost stuff or whatever they planned to converse about. That was about an hour ago, but I had not yet gotten bored. It seemed, I had a lot of things on my mind, things that I didn't really want to think about, but knew it was inevitable.

The beautiful face of Nina, swarmed around my mind, endlessly. I never thought I would miss her as much as I do…she's only been gone a few days and I already feel at a loss. I wanted badly to ring her again, but was only talking to her last night and I estimated it was only just past midday now, I didn't want to come across too eager and needy. The last thing, independent, strong-willed Nina needs is a clingy, whining boyfriend…

I brought my arm down and glanced at my watch. It was actually nearing one pm now, Mitchell had been gone nearly four hours…

I found it a little odd that he was going to the library of all places, at nine in the morning (I didn't even know he owned a library card) but decided that I wouldn't interfere. I knew he was getting a little antsy at the fact that Annie and I were constantly asking him where he was going and how long he'd be etc. so I backed down and let him go.

Only now, I wish I didn't…I was beginning to get bored…

BUZZZZZ! My phone vibrated violently in my pocket.

I jumped a mile off the bed, startled as hell, shoving my hand in my jeans' pocket and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I practically yelled, my voice an octave higher than usual. I cleared my throat loudly, "uh…I mean…hello?" I mumbled, deepening my voice considerably.

"…George?" came the voice of Nina, sounding a little amused.

"Oh, hi Nina, how are you?" I asked, relaxing instantly and sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at my gnome wallpaper.

"Oh I'm fine, listen George-"

"-Oh how's your mum?" I interrupted, silently scolded myself for not remembering the reason she was in Yorkshire in the first place.

"What? O-Oh…uh she's alright…getting better…listen, I'll be coming home a little earlier than I planned okay?" I frowned at her tone, she sounded a little odd.

"Uh…yeah, that's good. W-When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow."

I grinned, "good, that's really good. So do you want to-"

"-Can you meet me around my place at around…seven? I'm gonna make you a nice dinner, with a couple glasses of wine and some candles, what do you think?" she asked, sounding a little hurried.

"Um…yeah, that-that sounds lovely Nina, I-"

"Alright then, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Um, okay, by-"

The dial tone cut me off.

I frowned, that was…_weird_.

- Nina's POV -

I hung up the phone and threw it back down on the table, turning to look at my guest.

"That was so obvious, wasn't it? I was too nervous wasn't I? He's going to know something's up, isn't he?" I asked, standing up and beginning to pace.

"Nina, calm down. He won't know anything's up, he'll just think you're stress out 'cause of your Mam, that's all…relax…" Mitchell murmured, from where he sat at my kitchen table, which was strewn with many books, papers, as well as my laptop and printer.

"Now, come on, we've still have to print out these pages before I have to get home…"

I nodded, knowing he was right. I sighed, walked back over to the table and sat down, picking up a book entitled, "A Lesson In Lycanthropy."

- Annie's POV -

"So…you can travel all the way from London to Bristol? That's impressive. The furthest I've ever travelled was from the hospital to here…" I mumbled as the two of us sat on the couch, moving the mugs around and turning the lamp on and off.

"Well, like anything, it's something I have to control, practice. I can guess by how your handling your powers now that you've been practising a little? Well, with transportation it's the same…I just-I wish I could do something about changing my clothes…" she replied, pointing at her black T-shirt and blue jeans, sounding as pissed off as I felt about being stuck in the same damn clothes I died in.

"Well, that's death isn't it? Wanting to preserve us exactly how we were at our last moment of life. Guess, that's one of the downfalls of being a ghost…" I murmured, as I flicked my finger around in circles, causing Mitchell's blue cup to spin around.

She sighed, "yeah, I guess. Hey, have you figured out how to eat and drink yet? I can sort of handle hold water in my mouth before-"

I whipped around violently, interrupting her.

"What?" she asked innocently, obviously not understanding my frantic expression.

"You…you can drink?" I asked, my voice filled with wonderment.

"Uh…sort of. I think it's another thing about control and practice. You know, like making yourself visible to humans? Also, it might have something to do with confidence, I know after James left me I stopped being visible to people…" she trailed off, obviously uncomfortable about drifting back to thinking about him.

"But, you-you think it is possible? I mean, you actually have held water in your mouth, without it all…you know, going straight through you?" I was aware I was rambling now, but I was just too damn excited about the possibly of somehow figuring out how to eat and drink again.

She started laughing at me then, "ha ha, you're like a child that's been told they can have ice-cream before dinner," she remarked, rolling her eyes.

I pouted, folding my arms.

That caused her to laugh more.

"But I know what you mean…I'd give anything to be able to drink any type of alcohol again, vodka, gin, wine, whiskey, cider, stout… I'm not picky…" she trailed off, looking dreamy.

I frowned, "are you old enough to drink? Uh…I mean…when you died?"

Her smile vanished as she heard that, pursing her lips, "how old to think I am…well, was, when I died?" she asked, sounding a little offended.

"Um…" I trailed off, shifting slightly.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"Annie! Relax! I'm just joking! I get it all the time. You probably think I'm about seventeen, right?"

I nodded, clasping my hands together.

She giggled shrilly, waving her hand as if dismissing my thought.

"So…what age are you then?" I asked attentively.

She smiled at me, "well, I was twenty when I died. So, I guess, that makes me nearly twenty-two now…"

My mouth dropped open. She really didn't look anything like twenty. Before I could respond however, I heard the a knock at the door.

"Oh…I'll be right back," I smiled, jumping to my feet to answer the door.

She just nodded as I walked over to the door. I frowned a little, wondering who it could be. Mitchell had his key and George was upstairs…I couldn't help but remember the last time one of us opened the door without checking who it was first.

Shaking my head, trying desperately to rid myself of such dark thoughts, I plastered a strained smile on my face, wrenched open the door and looked out.

I gasped. Well, not audibly, but to myself. There, standing right in front of me, was one of the most gorgeous men I think I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Uh…hi…I'm Jack, I'm here to replace a door…" he said politely, throwing me a small smile.

"Oh! Oh, right! Yeah, sorry…c'mon in, I'll show you…" I rambled, ushering him in, and turning around. Violet caught my eye, and sat forward, a grin on her face, obviously at my embarrassment. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Um…it's the bathroom door upstairs, I'll-I'll just let my housemate know you're here…" I mumbled, letting him go ahead of me, and trying desperately to keep my mind only on walking.

I knocked on George's bedroom door and let him know that the guy he called to come fix the door was here. He immediately came out into the hall and started talking "man crap" to him.

I stood there, looking back and forth between the two. Honestly, how exciting is putting in a new door? Men are so easily amused…

- Mitchell's POV-

I hunched up my shoulders and rubbed my hands together as I walked home. It was already passed lunch time and gettin' bloody cold outside. Stupid England weather!

I'd spent the last three hours in Nina's house, frantically researching anything we could on her condition, anything we could possibly find in books (that I got from the library - I never saw a librarian look at me so strangely as I dumped them on the sign out desk) and on the internet.

Mostly, we came up short, and half-way through, Nina had decided to put it on hold, bite the bullet and ring George, askin' him to come over to hers tomorrow night so she could confess everythin'.

I smiled thankfully as I saw our bright, peachy-pink house come into view. Home. Finally. I saw a white van parked out front as I fished out my keys out my pocket but found that the door was already ajar. I pushed it open and stepped in, closing it behind me.

"Hello?" I called, lookin' around me and finding no George, no Violet and no Annie.

George suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and ushered frantically to me, not saying a word.

Frowning, I bounded up the stairs and saw that George and Violet were standin' the hallway, talkin' quietly.

"What are ye doin' out-"

"Shh!" Violet and George shushed simultaneously, fingers to their lips.

"What?" I hissed, "why are we whisperin'? Where's Annie?"

Violet pointed passed me, down the hallway towards the bathroom where I saw we now had a new door.

I looked from Violet to George in silence, before making my way down the hall quietly.

I could see from my the corner of my eye that they were both tryin' to pull me back, but I just walked faster and stood at the door, determinedly. I could hear talkin' and the sound of Annie laughin' from inside. Squaring my shoulders, I reached out and turned the handle.

The door swung open and two figures jumped. Annie immediately stopped laughin' and stared right at me. The other figure, a man, turned to face me also, lookin' a little pissed off, as if I was interruptin' somethin' important.

"Oh hey Mitchell," Annie said softly, throwin' me a small, awkward smile.

I stepped further into the room and the man walked toward me, extendin' his hand.

"Hey mate, name's Jack, I just came to fix the door," he said, lookin' me straight in the eye.

I nodded, shakin' his hand quickly, grittin' my teeth.

"I'm Mitchell, Annie's…housemate…" I muttered, advertin' my eyes.

That seemed to bring a smile to Jack's face, a smile that looked more like a smirk. I definitely didn't like the look of that, and I am most certainly not his _mate…_

Annie looked between the two of us as the silence engulfed the room.

"Um…right…well…who wants some tea?" she asked, clappin' her hands together, a happy grin on her face.

I glanced at her, _no I most certainly don't want any feckin' tea! I want this tosser out of my house…_I couldn't help but think. I don't know why, but by just standin' there lookin' all…_friendly_…it just made my blood boil.

"Tea sounds great, thanks Annie," Jack smiled at her, turnin' to collect his tools. _I want to punch that smile right off his face. _

_Jesus, what is wrong wit' me?_

"Cool, right so, after you Mitchell," she motioned for me to walk out.

"Yeah, after you mate," Jack chimed in and I couldn't help but glare at him. He didn't bat an eyelash however, he just stood there, grinnin' at me.

Fists clenched at my sides, I slowly turned around and made my way out of the bathroom, walked down the corridor and stairs, before any of them could say a word.

_This was goin' to be a pain in the arse…if he calls me mate one more time…_

**A/N: Haha jealous Mitchell! I love it!**

**TO COME:**

**1. MORE JEALOUSY**

**2. ANNIE GETS A SURPRISE**

**3. NINA AND GEORGE HAVE DINNER**

**4. AND MORE!**

**Please let me know what you thought! ~wired2damoon~ x **


	8. Drinking Up And Dumbing Down

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 8: Drinking Up And Dumbing Down**

- Annie's POV -

"Shut up."

"But he did-"

"-I said, shut up!" I scolded Violet half-heartedly as we waved Jack off at the doorstep.

"Annie, for God's sake, he so liked you! The way he kept grinning at you and looking you! I'm sure he was going to ask you out!" Violet grinned, whispering excitingly into my ear, not wanting Mitchell and George to hear.

"Yeah? Well if he wanted to so badly, how come he didn't?" I asked, from the side of my mouth, taking one last look at Jack's little smile and half-wave as he got into his van before closing the door with a dignified snap.

Violet opened her mouth and looked like she wanted to say something but thought the better of it. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to reply.

"Well…he-he probably didn't want to ask you on front of…Mitchell…and George," she finished, not looking me in the eye.

I frowned, I knew it made sense but I couldn't accept it.

"No. That can't be it. He just wasn't into me that's all…or-or he already had a girlfriend or wife or partner, or…maybe he was gay. That's always how it is, with me anyway…I remember when I was fourteen I was madly in love with Brian from my Biology class and-"

"-So sorry to stop your little trip down memory lane, but don't you think we should get back to the matter at hand?" Violet asked, cutting across me and folding her arms over her chest with an air of determination.

"And what's that?" I asked in a continued hushed tone, almost dreading the response, or risk the guys over-hearing.

"Your lack of love-life…" she mumbled, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

I snorted, loudly…probably too loud in fact.

"Violet, in case you haven't noticed…I'm dead. I'm not all that sure that the dead are meant to date…" I murmured, sitting down beside her.

Violet rolled her eyes, "yeah well, Mitchell dates and he's dead…has been for a long time too…" she replied, a smug smirk across her face.

"No, Violet, Mitchell does not date. He meets a girl at a club, or at work, or wherever, has a drink with her, goes back to her place, shags her, and leaves. Somehow, I don't think that constitutes as dating," I snapped, softly, making sure that they guys' over-sensitive hearing wouldn't pick me up, and not knowing why I sounded so bitter.

Something seemed to pass over Violet's eyes as she digested my words, but she said nothing.

"Yeah, well, regardless to being dead or not, I think it's time that you got back on the dating wagon, and I think the perfect way to do that is to call Jack up and ask him out yourself," she said matter-of-factly, making it sound like the easiest thing in the world.

"Okay, I can think of at least five reasons why that would be a terrible idea," I scoffed, standing up off the couch and beginning pace.

Violet tilted her head to the side, "alright then Ms Awkward, what are they?"

I took a deep breath, not stopping my pacing, "well…" I started, making a clear, mental-list, "one, he's human. Meaning that's he's at risk to me suddenly disappearing if my confidence gets knocked or, I lose my control and send something flying across a room or God knows what else. Two, I cannot change my clothes. I know men aren't all that perceptive, but, I think he may notice that I seem to only have one outfit if we were ever to go on more dates.

"Three, I cannot eat or drink - as of yet anyway. That too may cause a problem, especially if we go to a restaurant or pub and I don't touch anything. Four, even as an alive human I was terrible at dating. Seriously, I'm not even sure how I managed to get Owen, even though now I wish I hadn't. And finally, there's a little problem that's a little embarrassing…" I trailed off, biting my thumb-nail nervously.

Violet raised her eyebrows as I paused.

"Oh come on Annie, I'm in the same boat as you, I'm not going to sit here and judge you, just spit it out!"

I sighed, pinching my nose, wondering if it was possible for a ghost to get a headache. She was right, she was in the same situation as me, there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I-I'm worried that if I-I started dating someone that-that when the time goes to…get more…physical…I-I won't be able to…you know…" I trailed off again, turning to look at her.

Understanding dawned on Violet's young face, "oh…" she started slowly, "you're worried you won't be able to have sex…"

I started hissing and making frantic arm movements as she said that. "SHHHH!!!! Keep your voice down! I don't want the guys to hear!"

Violet put her finger to her lips and gave me a shrug of apology.

I sighed and sat back down beside her.

"So you see? There are many problems with me dating…or a ghost in general dating. So, I think we should just…drop it. Alright?" I turned to look at her, hoping a look sincere enough.

She slowly nodded, "alright, okay, I'll drop it. For now…"

I closed my eyes and sunk my head back into the couch. I suppose 'for now' was the best I could hope for.

* * *

- George's POV -

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the billionth time in the last ten minutes.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this Mitchell, I mean, he seemed like a nice guy to me," I said, folding my arms and leaning back in my chair, watching the vampire pace back and forth in front of me.

He had been like this since yesterday when that repair man, Jack, had come to fix our bathroom door. He seemed oddly suspicious of him, and kept insisting that he somehow done us out of money.

"Really George? You think he was nice? Well, no offence, but you haven't been on this earth as long as me, therefore, I have a better judgement of people and I'm tellin' ye, that fella is shifty. His whole…way of goin' on, it's just…there was somethin' not right, somethin' dodgy, that's all I'm sayin'," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked back and forth in front of the sink.

I struggled not to roll my eyes again, "look, I already checked with other companies online, he charged us the going price for a new door and fitting. He didn't do us out of any money," I said determinedly, somehow getting the feeling that it wasn't anything to do with what the man charged us that got Mitchell so worked up, but rather, it was with to do with the man himself.

"Yeah well, I still didn't like the guy. I mean, did you see how he kept braggin' on about how his father owns the business? Or how he was boastin' that he works his own hours? And I mean Jesus, the way he was all over Annie…"

I smirked then, as soon as I heard Mitchell's last excuse.

"Uh huh…" I said, a grin on my face, "right…so…really what you didn't like was not how he was bragging but more than he had an obvious interest in Annie?" I asked, the pieces suddenly falling into place.

I can't say it came as a shock really, I mean, ever since I heard about their 'accidental' kiss, I sort of suspected something might come about. Even if neither of them did.

Honestly, they think I'm socially stupid when it comes to these types of things. They should look in the mirror…well…Annie anyway, wouldn't really do much for Mitchell seeing as he doesn't have a reflection…

"What? No! No! That's not it at all! I mean, all I'm sayin' is that, ye know, he was a bit full on wit' her, ye know? I mean for all he knew she might have had a boyfriend or somethin' I just thought that it was…disrespectful, especially seen as he only knew her five fuckin' minutes. But I know Annie can handle herself…and ye know, it's-it's none of my concern…" he trailed off, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

"Uh huh," I repeated, deciding to let it drop for now. There was no point trying to talk to him when he got like this, and besides, I'd have to leave soon enough to go to Nina's.

"Right, well, shouldn't you be off to Nina's?" Mitchell asked, jerking his head towards the clock that now read 6:40, obviously wanting a change of subject. I took the bait, and stood up, fixing my shirt.

"Yeah, yeah I should be going. I'll talk to later mate, yeah?"

"Ugh…maybe, as long as you don't call me your 'mate'," he replied, disgust laced within his tone.

I smirked, somehow I knew he'd respond like that.

"Right so…see you later," I smiled, walking out of the kitchen, shouting a "bye Annie, bye Violet," over my shoulder, up the stairs, before opening the door, stepping out into the cold, March air, and closing the door with a snap behind me.

Glancing at my watch, I saw that I saw I'd still fifteen minutes to get to her house. Just enough time to stop by the shop and buy her some flowers and a bottle of wine.

Perfect.

I know it's cheesy, but I was just so glad I'd get to see her again soon. Five days apart, felt like an eternity.

There was just one thing that was bothering me all afternoon. I don't know why, but I kept getting the feeling that there was something wrong…something I was missing.

Shaking my head, I began my trek.

I was just being stupid, that's all. Same silly George.

I hope.

* * *

- Annie's POV -

I heard George leaving and Violet and I turned to yell a loud "goodbye" to him, before turning back to face each other, two cups in our hands.

"Okay, you first," I smiled, nodding at Violet.

She frowned, "why me?"

"Because, you've been dead longer than me," I replied matter-of-factly.

She tutted, "yeah, but only by like a month Annie. I don't think that matters!"

I rolled my eyes, "well, you've said you've done it before, so, just do it again!"

Sighing, she resided to the fact that I wasn't going to give up, and hastily brought the cup up to her lips. Slowly, she raised her eyes to me, before snapping them shut, obviously concentrating greatly. I waited patiently, my eyes glued on her face, watching frantically as she tilted the cup ever so slowly and splashed the water against her lips. Softly, I heard her take a sip and immediately glanced down at the floor to see if it went right through her.

It didn't.

I waited in pure silence as she gradually she set the cup back down on the windowsill, her eyes still closed and I gaped, mouth hung wide open as I saw her swallow. Again, I glanced down at the ground.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU DO IT?" I yelled, my own hands shaking uncontrollably, so much so that a little water splashed out over the cup.

Her eyes snapped open, and I saw with delight that she looked absolutely shocked.

"YES! YES I DID! I felt it run down my throat!" she laughed, "oh wow! Annie it was amazing! I mean, I know it was just water but it was…it was brilliant! Cold and brilliant! I-I can't believe it…" she trailed off, obviously as shocked as I felt.

"It's your turn!" she told me, gesturing to the cup in my hands.

Suddenly, I felt fear run through my veins. I knew it was ridiculous, to be afraid of drinking a glass of water, but, I just…I didn't want to fail whilst Violet had succeeded. I wanted to feel as happy as she did that finally…finally we could actually, possibly eat and drink again. I didn't want to give myself that false hope.

Violet, seemingly realising my discomfort, cooed encouragingly, "come on Annie. You can do it! All you have to do, is concentrate really hard on feeling the moisture, remembering how it feels…tastes…and believe in yourself. Be confident. Know you can do this…"

I nodded determinedly, my jaw set. Slowly, I lifted the cup to my lips, ignoring Violet's gaze, and tilted it back, my eyes automatically closing as I felt the rim of the cup sitting against my bottom lip. I jerked a little as the wet, cold moisture splashed against my top lip. It felt familiar. Maybe I could do this after all…

Yes. I can do this… I told myself.

Confidently, I opened my mouth a fraction and took the tiniest sip, concentrating greatly on feeling the cup and the liquid and remembering how it feels to drink.

Suddenly, I felt the cold moisture slip down my throat and my mind automatically told my throat to swallow. And there it was…the familiar taste, or rather non-taste, of pure, fresh water.

My eyes burst open and in my excitement I dropped the cup which instantly smashed to bits as it hit the floor, but I was already too busy practically jumping on Violet and enveloping her in a massive bear-hug.

"OH MY GOD! I DID IT! I DRANK! OH MY GOD!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, knowing how stupid I must have sounded, but not caring in the least.

Violet hugged me back, a huge smile on her face, "Annie that's-"

"What the hell's goin' on in here?" came a familiar voice from the door, effectively cutting her off.

I released Violet immediately, turned, raced to the door and flung myself at Mitchell with all my might, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing him as strongly as I could muster.

"Whoa, Annie, what-"

"-MITCHELL! OH MY GOD!" I yelled, clinging to him for another moment before releasing him and gripping his arms, standing back to stare into his face.

"You never guess what…" I paused, knowing that a gigantic, silly grin was plastered all over my face.

"Uh…what?" he asked, looking extremely confused.

"I DRANK WATER! I MEAN I ACTUALLY FELT IT SLIDE DOWN MY THROAT! I CAN DRINK NOW!" I yelled triumphantly, knowing that this probably sounded very peculiar to the vampire and could be construed as something very sexually dirty to the right type of people. **(A/N: When I was writing this I was thinking to myself that it sometimes sounded a little wrong, then again, that might have been my overly dirty mind…)**

A smile broke out on his face then, "wow Annie, that's so cool. Congratulations!"

I let go of his arms and went over to the window sill, holding up Violet's cup and holding it out in front of me.

"Watch," I said confidently, before lifting it up to my mouth and taking another sip. After I'd done, I placed it back down on the windowsill and jokingly took a bow, which Mitchell very kindly applauded.

"Oh! And Violet can do it too!"

Mitchell congratulated her, shaking his head amusedly.

"Well, that's a huge steppin' stone for both of you Annie, you should be proud! What do ye say about comin' downstairs and join me in havin' some tea?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

I smiled at him, "sure, we'll be down in a minute…"

He nodded, and left, closing the door behind him.

Slowly, I turned to Violet, and saw that her smile had gotten even bigger.

"…What?" I asked, suspicious upon seeing her strange expression.

"You know what this means don't you?" she smirked, her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No…what does this mean?" I asked, feeling a little stupid and confused.

She stepped forward, her smirk the most mischievous than ever, "well…if you can start eating and drinking, who knows what else you can learn how to do again…with a little bit of practice…" she raised her eyebrow cheekily.

My jaw dropped as I realised what it was she was implying.

"You…you mean…more-more physical stuff?" I asked, my voice growing small.

She chuckled, "oh yeah Annie, the most physical…"

I gulped.

Drinking water was one thing…but snogging? Shagging?

Now that's a whole other story…

* * *

- Mitchell's POV -

I almost gasped as I stood outside Annie's bedroom door. I had heard what Violet had said, and definitely knew what she had implied.

Suddenly, I felt ill…just like I had the day before, when I overheard the two of them talkin' about that eejit, Jack.

Yeah, I know, I shouldn't of been ease droppin' but, well, George was talkin' to Nina on the phone in the kitchen and well, I can't help it if I tuned out his sappy romantics and instead tuned my attention and ahem…sensitive hearin' into what was goin' on in the living room and accidentally overheard what the girls were talkin' about.

It was just my natural, vampire abilities, my completely involuntary abilities, it's not like I've any control over them…and besides it wasn't like they were talkin' _that_ lowly…

I'll admit, a part of me wishes that I didn't accidentally ease drop, it did sting a little when I heard what Annie had said about me dating. She made me out to be some sort of…Casanova.

I snorted. Me being compared to Casanova? I'm old and 'womanising?' Great...

And as for hearin' them talkin' about sex…well…for some reason that made me feel a little, uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Annie and I are such good friends or I never heard her broach the subject before (aside from accidentally watchin' that DVD) or…

I dunno why. It just did.

And now, hearin' that she could actually drink, maybe even eat…well…it was like Violet said, who knows, with a little bit of practice (I shuddered to think what that meant) what else she'll able to do again.

I just couldn't for the life…death of me…understand why that unsettled my nerves.

This is not good.

The cool, calm, collected Mitchell unnerved? Over a little sex talk?

This, is certainly, a first.

* * *

- George's POV -

I leaned forward and captured Nina's lips with mine. I smiled against the kiss and brought my hand around to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me.

I could feel her gripping my arm gently as I leaned forward and slowly tilted us back onto the couch. The night was going splendidly so far, we'd had a nice reunion, rejoiced in her mother's good health, shared a nice meal and now were enjoying some…dessert…

But, even with the evening going without a hitch, I still couldn't hold back the feeling of worry that was creeping into my veins. Even with all the light-heartedness, I could sense that something was different about her.

She was a little quieter than usual, and seemed to be deep in thought whenever I was talking.

I tried to put this at the back of my mind as I snuck my arms around her waist and under her blouse, gently caressing her scarred stomach with my finger tips. Slowly, I took one hand and softly clasped her forearm. This, it seemed, was the wrong move as she suddenly sprung away from me, pushed on my chest and sat up.

"George, George we-we have to stop," she muttered breathlessly, pushing me further away and standing up off the couch.

I frowned up at her as she began to pace back and forth in front of me, looking anxious.

"N-Nina what's wrong? You-you look…" I trailed off, failing how exactly to describe her. She seemed antsy, shook up.

"I-I have to tell you something….something that's extremely important," she rambled quickly, her pace speeding up.

My hands clamped together. I knew it. I knew there was something wrong. _Oh God…she's going to break up with me. I knew this wouldn't work, knew it would be too much. I'm so selfish to have put her in this position…how could I have done that? No matter how much I love her she doesn't deserve-_

My thoughts were put on hold as I realized she had begun talking again.

"I'm sorry it's taken me a little while to get it out, but, I've done a lot of thinking and realised that it's stupid to keep putting it off. I mean, I knew I'd have to tell you eventually, otherwise it would just hurt you more… I mean, I couldn't just keep stringing you along could I? I mean, we should just say how we feel right? Tell what's on our minds? Not have secrets…not after everything that's happened…"

She seemed to be talking more so to herself rather than to me. I stood up and walked to her, gently putting her hands on her shoulders, fearing the worst.

"Please, Nina, whatever it is, just tell me…don't-don't put it off any longer. I promise you, whatever it is, I'll understand completely and won't judge you for it. I'll-I'll just leave after if you want me to and we never have to see each other again and you can forget this whole thing if you want, just please, don't put if off any longer…" I mumbled, tears already stinging my eyes but I blinked them back.

She looked up with me then, eyes full of confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about George? You're-you're not going to leave me are you? Wait…are you breaking up with me?" she asked, wrenching herself out of my grip and glaring at me.

It was now my turn to be confused.

"What? No! I thought you were breaking up with me. You know, you said that you didn't want to put if off anymore, that it'd just hurt me more and you wanted to say how you feel and what was on your mind…" I mumbled, my frown growing deeper.

I look of realization passed over her beautiful face then, before another grimace.

"No George, no. That's not what I meant. I-I'm not talking about breaking up with you…but…there is something that you have to know…"

_Oh thank God! _I almost yelled but somehow managed to stop myself at the look on her face. Something told me that I should sit down.

"You should sit down," Nina mumbled and I obliged, again clamping my hands together and looking up at her, trying not to look as desperate and worried as I felt.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, unable to stop myelf.

Her eyes snapped shut at the sound of my voice and I saw her take a deep breath.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know, that what I say doesn't change how I feel about you," she said softly, her eyes still closed.

"Okay…" I replied, worry still eating at my insides.

"And I want you to promise me, not to go completely off the wall and run off on me, okay?" My stomach did a weird flip as I heard that. _What the hell could be bad enough that I'd run off on her?_

"Promise me." she pressed, her jaw set, her eyes still tightly closed.

"I-I promise," I whispered, suddenly finding that my voice had almost disappeared with worry and anxiety.

"Okay…well…I'll just…I'll spit it out then…" she mumbled, taking another deep breath, opening her eyes, her gaze locking with mine immediately.

I stared back intensely as she walked forward, sat down beside me and took my hand in hers.

"George, remember when…down in the basement when you were…transforming?" she asked, her voice sounding small, like a child's.

I nodded, my mouth going dry at the vague memory.

"Well…well…when I-when I rushed to you…I-I didn't understand what was going on and…and you accidentally pushed me back and…" she trailed off, adverting my gaze.

My heart was beating a million miles per second, my pulse pumping in my ears. The suspense was killing me.

"And…and when you pushed me…you…your nails they…they scratched me…" she finished, taking her hand out of mine and slowly brought it out to pull up the sleeve, revealing four, deep, red scratches.

I gasped, my breathing growing heavy as I stared at the wound, noticing how familiar it looked to the one on my shoulder.

_Oh. My. God. Please, this can't be happening to me. To her…_

That was my very last thought, before I closed my eyes and let the darkness engulf me.

**A/N: And there you go. Hopefully you enjoyed! If so, let me know! ~wired2damoon~ x**


	9. Incidents And Insanity

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 9: Incidents And Insanity**

**A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers! I shall reward you with some Mitchell/Annie sexy-steaminess in the very near future! *wink*~wired2damoon~ x**

- Mitchell's POV -

Insanity.

It was bound to happen, after spendin' so long a time on the same, aged, yet completely novel, and diverse Earth.

Yeah, sure, the flowers still smell the same, the weather is still dismal at best, the variety of food is still both questioning and peculiar, the streets are still lined with ignorant, enlightened, peaceful, enraged, intellectual, obtuse, cathartic, detrimental, benign, callous, beautiful, repulsive, corpulent, emaciated, composed and downright mental human beings as it ever was, but, now…now they had a new member to join the insane club.

John Mitchell.

The resident aged, sarcastic, mocking, charismatic, and widely-misunderstood Irish vampire.

Yeah, I admit it, I deserve to be thrown into a padded room, my arms bound around myself in one of those crazy, backwards strait-jackets.

Why?

Well, for ever listenin' to a word that has ever come out of Annie Sawyer's mouth.

That's the hell why.

"No, abso-fuckin'-lutely not! Have you gone mental?" I hissed, lookin' down at her and saw her stare right back up at me, hands on her hips, lookin' entirely serious, not at all jokin' or bonkers either it would seem. The latter (according to me anyway) is questionable however…

"No, Mitchell, I've not gone mental, I'm deadly serious," she huffed, stickin' her chin out, settin' her jaw as she folded her arms across her chest.

I blew out a breath heavily and tilted my head up to look at the ceiling.

I don't think this was a time for a change of subject to the fact that I thought the ceiling could do wit' a fresh coat of paint, neither did I think she would welcome humour, so I also refrained from pointin' out the pun of Annie being 'deadly' serious…I think I might just get a slap in the face for that…one of which I may actually deserve…

"What you're askin' for Annie…it'll-it'll be risky, I mean, Jesus, it was only yesterday you were freakin' out about me goin' to the feckin' library but now? Now you want me to fuckin' stalk a bloke in the middle of the night while you and Violet ransack his apartment!? Now that's just not on!" I finished, lookin' back down at her.

She was sitting on the arm of the couch, her head still tilted up, her chocolate eyes glistenin'.

Jesus, I really don't think how much longer I can put up my 'determinedly tough and stubborn' act before that kicked-puppy-out-in-the-rain-on-Christmas-day look of hers really starts to kick in.

"But…but Mitchell, Violet won't be able to move on, unless she can talk to James! She's convinced that he's the reason why she's still here, that because of their unresolved issues, she won't be able to move on in peace. You-you promised that you'd help her…"

I scoffed, rollin' my eyes, "no Annie, I said that I'd help you help her…and I'll admit this isn't entirely what I meant."

I could see I'd hit a nerve as she now glared at me, her eyes morphin' into sharp slits, standin' up abruptly and stridin' briskly over, only to stop mere inches from me.

"Now you listen here," she spat, standin' on her tip-toes so that our noses were almost touchin', grindin' her teeth as she poked me in the chest roughly wit' her index finger, "I never pegged you as the kind of man who doesn't keep his promises…so…I'm asking you this, as a friend, to please, _please_ help me, help her. I-I have to do this, Mitchell.

" I-I think when I turned down death and started to hear and see the dead…I think, I think it was an opportunity to help them, if they came to me. Well, now, Violet has come, looking for help, and I want to do everything in my power to see that she gets her door. I just-I need a little support…" she trailed off quietly, havin' somewhere in the middle of her rant, lost her fierceness and was back to her own, gentle self.

I gaped at her, as I realised that throughout her little speech her hands hand enclosed over my forearms, grippin' tightly as we continued our starin' match. This had become quite a frequent occurrence between us, continuously watchin' each other, waitin' for the other one to break the silence. It seemed, that it was her, this time, that would sever our trance.

She released my arms gently as she rocked back onto the soles of her feet, steppin' away from me. Never, had she ever, stood that close to me, with the exception of our random embraces of course. Suddenly, I was flooded wit' images of our short past together.

I'd realised, that in such a limited space of time that she'd come to be in almost every one of my memories. The night when Becca died and I just sat on the floor in the dark as she brought me cups of tea. The time when Tully scared her and she rushed to me, boltin' out of that alley, seekin' comfort, then again moments after when we'd both tried to kiss each other on the cheek and ended up a little off the mark…

And then, only a few days ago, when she sat on the kitchen floor, tears streamin' down her face as I cupped her cheek, just before what I had thought would be our last ever embrace in the hall before I went to meet Herrick.

As these images flashed across my mind, I felt…strange…a warm feeling was formin' in the pit of my stomach as I intently watched her walk back to her previous position, perched on the arm of the couch, undoubtedly makin' another memory that would be forever burned into my brain.

"Uh…" I didn't know how to respond. My mind had temporarily taken a leave of absence and all I was left with was this weird, solitary and almost-familiar sensation.

I frowned and shook my head, thinkin' for one, idiotic, splint-second that I'd identified the unknown feelin' but only shook my head again, this time a lot more vigorously.

_No way, it can't be…that…I mean, a man only feels like that when he's wit' a woman he's intensely attracted to. This is Annie. One of the two closest friends I've ever had, I can't feel…this. I'm not feelin' anythin' I'm just, I dunno…huh…maybe I am goin' mad…_

"Violet and I are going anyway, with or without you Mitchell…" she told me matter-of-factly, standin' up and beginnin' to walk out of the room.

Suddenly without any warnin' or acknowledgement from my brain, my body leapt forward, my arm already outstretched, my hand graspin' her shoulder - pullin' her back into me.

"Okay, yeah, alright," I mumbled leavin' my hand firmly on her shoulder as she turned to look up at me.

"I…I'd rather be there, ye know, in case ye got into any trouble or anytin'…" I trailed off, frownin' at my behaviour and droppin' my hand from her shoulder.

A soft smile spread across her face automatically at my words, and the soft glowin' feelin' in my stomach now began to trail up and down my body in tantilisin' waves.

This…whatever this was… was very weird.

Very fuckin' weird indeed.

But, being the master of maskin' my deepest, darkest, thoughts, I just smiled back slightly, before askin' quietly, "so…when are we off then?"

"Now." was her only response before she pulled away, turned and raced upstairs.

I sighed.

What the hell have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

- Annie's POV -

"And what exactly are we supposed to do about George? He might just go off the wall with his squeaky rants if we just up and leave without tellin' him where we're goin'…" Mitchell muttered as he threw on his leather jacket and Violet and I finalised our plans.

I grinned at him, "that's all taken care of. I left a note on the fridge, told him we'd all gone down the pub. Seen as he's with Nina, he more than likely won't be back before tomorrow anyway, so…we may just get home before him and he'll never have to know where we went unless we tell him."

Mitchell stared at me, his dark gaze burning into mine.

I could tell he wasn't liking this arrangement, but, it was, after all, for the greater good.

"Okay…so…the plan is, you and Violet are goin' to James' apartment whilst I keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't go back there until you are both safely out?" he asked, looking from me to Violet and back again.

"Yep, that's the plan," Violet chirped, nodded her head determinedly.

"And you two are still not goin' to tell me what it is exactly that you're lookin' for?"

We both shook our head in unison. He didn't look too impressed.

"And what exactly am I goin' to do if James is goin' to the funeral home tonight? I dunno if you two noticed but that might be a little dangerous…"

Silly Mitchell. He really didn't think that I spent the last two nights (since me and Violet hatched this plan) worried out of my mind at that very thought? He should know me better. I would never endanger him like that, no matter how much I wanted to help Violet, after all, his safety came first, I couldn't ever risk him getting staked again…

"Oh, don't worry about that Mitchell, we know James won't be anywhere near the funeral parlour tonight. James works in the gym down the road and Violet says that he stays late on a Thursday night, because it's his night to lock up…he should be there right up to eleven o' clock…" I trailed off to glance at the clock, "…and it's only after nine now. So we have plenty of time to get to his apartment, have a look around, get out and meet back up with you before he even leaves the place."

The plan was flawless.

It really was.

That is, of course, until Mitchell said this:

"And what happens if he sees me?"

I frowned, feeling both his eyes and Violet's on me. _I hadn't really let myself think about that…_

"Uh…well…he won't will he? I mean, you're the master at sleuthing and being sneaky-"

"-Jesus Annie, thanks for makin' me sound like some pervert who skulks after girls in the dark and wears a trench coat!"

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. This really wasn't going too well.

"You know what I mean! Vampires are brilliant at being discreet…silent…they can creep up on even the most observant, in broad daylight or in the pitch, black darkness and-"

"-Rip innocent people's throats out…" Violet suddenly interrupted me, her brow crinkled, looking quite pained.

I turned my full attention to her and saw Mitchell do the same.

"Violet are you-"

"-I'm fine Annie, can we just go!?" she asked, sounding a lot less than fine and a lot more like she was demanding and not asking that we leave this very second.

I looked to Mitchell then and saw that he too looked pained…sympathetic…guilty.

It was then that it occurred to me that even though Violet had been killed by vampires she still managed to be around Mitchell without, well, whimpering with fear, exploding with anger or bursting into tears…I must remember later to ask her how she really feels about the way she died. And why it is exactly that she doesn't seem to be uncomfortable to be around the very species that murdered her and turned her boyfriend into…well…them.

"Right! Off we go then!" I said loudly, breaking the steadily growing silence and stepping in between Violet and Mitchell and right out through the door.

I could pretend all I wanted that I was confident about this, that I was completely assured that Mitchell would be alright, that he was an experienced vampire when James was young and he had that advantage that would mean he's able to look after himself, but I don't think I was fooling anybody.

Especially myself.

Because, let's face it. I'm shitting a brick.

And I don't think anything anyone says or does is going to make me feel any better.

But, it's like I said…it's for the greater good.

I just can't remember what that is right now.

* * *

Mitchell pulled up outside James' apartment block and turned off the engine. Violet and I were sat in the back and he turned around in his seat to look at us.

"I'll meet you back here in half an hour. If you're not out at the gates, I'm comin' in to get ye so don't even try to argue, alright?" he said, making it sound more like an order. We both nodded silently before Violet reached out, opened her door, stepped out and slammed it shut behind her.

I sat there, motionless for a second, biting my lip as I saw Mitchell frown at me.

"Be careful," I whispered, "don't…don't get too close to him or anything, alright? Just…observe from a safe distance…" I trailed off, and before I could stop myself or even think about what I was going to do, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

As soon as my lips connected with his skin, my eyes widened, for two reasons. One, I had no idea why I just spontaneously kissed one my best mates in the whole world and two, I could feel a slight tingling sensation, an almost…warmth flow through me as I pecked him softly, leaned back quickly and flashed him an embarrassed 'I-don't-know-why-I-just-did-that' smile.

As I brought my eyes up to meet his, however, I saw (with an odd jolt in my chest) that he was grinning at me.

"Don't worry Annie, I'll be fine, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself…" he said quietly, his voice sounding a little huskier than it's usual charming, Irish drawl.

I nodded, feeling more like myself, the weird, bold, crazy Annie who spontaneously kisses people for no good reason vanishing from my system.

"See ya in a bit then," I murmured, reaching out, opening the door, stepping out and slamming it behind me.

I saw Violet standing beside the gates with her back to me, her head angled so that she could see the very top of the building.

I glanced back as Mitchell turned back on the engine of the car. I waved and he nodded at me before pulling out and driving off down the road. I waited until the car was out of my line of vision before traipsing over to Violet.

"…You ready?" I asked, giving her shoulder a little nudge.

She nodded, taking a deep, unnecessary breath before walking straight through the gates and up the steps without a backwards glance.

I let her lead and waited a few seconds before following.

This should be…for lack of a better word…_interesting._

* * *

- George's POV -

When I was a little boy, I used to live beside an elderly couple called the Ronsons. They had this dog, Rex, that I was absolutely terrified of. He was big, boisterous ugly thing and the Ronsons kept him purely for security purposes…because you certainly couldn't have him around for anything else.

He used to destroy everything that got in it's path. A stray football or frisbee, any clothes that would fall off Mrs Ronson's washing line, a rat or mouse…

But the one thing that bothered me most about Rex, was not the fact that he had a habit for chewing on anything that came within a ten feet radius of him, but rather of the way he was treated by his so-called 'loving' owners.

Now, it was a known fact that the Ronsons were not the type of elderly couple that you'd go have a nice cup of tea with on a Sunday or talk about random bits of news as you put the rubbish out…no, these weren't your ordinary old couple at all.

In short, they were bastards. The two of them. And normally, I wouldn't feel comfortable at using such language when describing my elders (it's just plain rude) but I cannot even try and contain myself as I think about them.

They were just the sort of people who deliberately got on everybody's nerves. They had to know all the gossip about the whole street, they were always on committees like 'Neighbourhood Watch' and 'Tidy Towns' and even though the may not always be the ones running the show - they still always had to have their say…

But, it wasn't just their bad attitudes that got on mine and everyone else's nerves.

Oh no.

It was how they treated that poor dog.

As terrified and weary as I was of it, I couldn't help but feel terribly sympathetic towards him as I saw Mr Ronson tighten his choke-chain lead around it's already swollen neck, or when he was left out in the stormy weather in that little crappy dog-house of his…

It was just wrong.

So, one day, my nine year old self marched up to my mother, handed her a phone number and told her exactly what I thought. That day she called animal services on dear Mr and Mrs Ronson.

The Animal Welfare Officers were out the very next day and served the old fogies with a fine of two-thousand pounds (which was a heafy amount of money, especially in them days), took Rex off them immediately, and sent him to a new, loving home.

The poor thing wasn't vicious at all it turns out, just had serious problems with it's teeth and had to gnaw on something…

The image of the dog finally being released from it's tight choke-chain and rushed into the large, white van, stayed with me for a very long time…and was what came flooding back to me as I closed my eyes and put my head back on the top of Nina's sofa.

"George…please…say something…tell me-tell me what you're thinking…" she whispered, sounding utterly terrified as I had not said anything to her since she'd last spoken nearly ten minutes ago.

I sighed, deeply.

"I feel like Rex…" I muttered, my eyes still tightly shut.

I didn't have to look at her to sense her confusion.

And so, I began to tell her the story, my eyes still tightly shut.

I'd never noticed until now, how much the canine and I have in common. When we were young, a puppy and a boy we were full of life and had people all around us that cared about us. When we were getting a bit older, not young but not old enough to be all that wise and experienced, we came across hard-ship and were mistreated. Then, in our adult life, there was a time where everything was extremely bad and we thought we'd never be happy again.

Until the day that Rex saw that big, white van come to take him to somewhere new and nice and back to people who would love him.

And until I, was somewhere new and nice and met Mitchell, Annie and Nina.

I wanted that feeling to last forever. That feeling of being the rescued dog (excuse the pun) going on an adventure into the unknown but yet being excited, no longer afraid. I wanted that to continue.

But, things get in the way, don't they, when you're human?

Sometimes, I think it would pay off to have a life like Rex the dog's (even though they say a dog's life is miserable)…but me? I think that once he got away from those horrid people, his life wasn't so bad…or at least couldn't of been worse than before…

And that's all I would ever ask for. A life no better or worse than before…but, sadly, I don't have the life of Rex the dog, or a human…not really.

Not anymore.

That went out the window when I got myself scratched.

And now? Nina's chance of having Rex's chance at life is gone too.

Forever.

Because of me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, blinked back the tears and turned to face the beautiful woman beside me.

"Nina…" I whispered, my voice no stronger than a kitten's purr, "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry."

And then, I broke. Shattered into a million, minuscule pieces. Right in front of her very eyes.

Just when I'd finally come to terms with my non-human life, this comes along.

I suppose I was wrong and Rex was just one of the lucky ones.

And I was just the one that got stuck with the true meaning of having "a dog's life…"

**A/N: Well there you go! Hope you liked it! More George/Nina stuff later on!**

**TO COME:**

**1. Trouble with Violet and Annie in the apartment**

**2. A steamy yet, quite awkward scene between Annie and Mitchell *COUGH* THAT'S WHAT I WAS REFERRING TO ON MY ABOVE NOTE! *COUGH***

**3. An interesting conversation between two unlikely people**

**Thanks again for all my lovely reviews! I send you all warm Mitchell-smiles! =] ~wired2damoon~ x**


	10. Close Calls And Closer Confines

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 10: Close Calls And Closer Confines **

**A/N: The plot thickens…mawhahaha *evil laugh* **

**As promised, there is some Mitchell/Annie steaminess in the following chapter! Yay! :D ~wired2damoon~ x**

- General, 3rd Person POV -

Loud echoes of quickened footsteps bounced off the walls of the alleyway as the figure hurried towards the large, glass, dome-shaped building.

Dr. Benson was late.

And in times like these, it was never good to be so.

Gritting his teeth, he tried desperately to keep himself composed as he ran through in his mind what he was going to say to his superior when he arrived. He had never been the most talented of liars, but knew that he'd have to come up with something better than, _"__sorry I__'__m late, I was just having a quickie with my secretary in the bathroom__…"_

No, he really didn't think that would suffice at all…

With these nervous ramblings running around wreaking havoc in his already fragile state of mind, the scientist burst through the electronic doors, raced towards the elevator and pushed the button to level eight with shaking hands.

He knew he was being ridiculous, when he was just a little over ten minutes late, but, he couldn't help but let his over-active imagination run away with him as the voices of his co-workers echoed in his ears.

"_You'd never wanna be late when you're going to meet that Professor, Mike, she's a mad one she is…"_

"_Oh…you're working for that mental-case? Better watch your head, mate…"_

The man almost shivered as he remembered the last time he…_displeased_ his boss. It wasn't that much of an exaggeration when everyone he worked with called her a basket case.

Which is precisely why, the very second the elevator doors flew open, Dr. Benson sprinted down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him, heading straight for his station like there was no tomorrow…which there might not be, if the Professor was kept waiting another minute.

He skidded to a halt at the large, glass door marked, "Examination Room 101" and plunged his hands into his long, white lab coat, fumbling to find his key-card. Once his fingers clasped around it, he slid it through the electronic system and waited for the light to go green so he could enter the room.

Once it clicked open, the scientist raced to the very end of the very large, spacious, laboratory and turned left at the sign marked, "Project X". As soon as he saw his work station come into sight with nobody visibly around, he began to relax and slow down to a walking pace. He reached his desk and sat down heavily on his chair, wiping the sweat from his brow and burying his face in his hands. It seemed he'd beat his boss here after all…

"Very nice of you to show your face, Dr. Benson," came a cold voice from behind him.

Benson jumped a foot off his chair and stood up rapidly.

"Pro-Professor, I-I didn't see you there…" he stuttered nervously, watching intently as she slowly walked towards him, her high-heeled (and highly impractical for a laboratory in his opinion) boots scraping stridently on the coarse floor.

"Well, here I am Dr. Benson, and have been for the last ten minutes…care to explain to me why you're late?" she asked, her voice a mixture of pseudo-charm and very bona fide austerity and authority.

"Well…I…uh…" he trailed off, his excuses disappearing in a mist of panic and tension.

"-Save it Doctor, I really couldn't care less about your eccentricities concerning your infidelity. But, what I am interested in however - is what you found out for me…providing you weren't too busy committing adultery, that is…" she snapped, her jaw set, looking entirely daunting, her grey eyes boring into him.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, rubbing the back of his neck - where the hairs were now beginning to stand up. _How the hell does she find these things out? I hope she doesn__'__t tell my wife__…_he thought to himself.

"R-Right…well, I-I checked out that private investigator agency and they-they were no good. So, I-I started to do some poking around myself and think I may have a name and a few details about one of the individuals," he mumbled, turning away to search through his desk, where he pulled out a large bundle of paper from one of his drawers and handed it to the woman.

She took it greedily, snatching it out of his grasp and leafing through it with such excitement that could be compared to a child reading the Harry Potter books.

"Good, Dr. Benson, very good indeed…" she cooed and Benson's shoulders sagged in relief.

It was a well-known fact that he, a quite successful scientist, was not at all happy running the professor's manic errands and basically being her assistant, but he desperately wanted to put his name on the map in this corporation and he knew that doing her bidding would definitely help.

And so, he became her lap dog in this top-secret, quite mental (if he were to be honest) project.

"Well, I'll-I'll keep trying to gain information on the other two, then, shall I?" he asked, desperately wanting to get away from this ghastly woman and go home for the night, it was already past nine already.

The professor glanced up from the documents, looking startled. In her obsessive reading she had quite forgotten he was even there.

"Oh, yes, yes, Mike, you're excused for the night, you can go back to shagging Ms. Bracken in the conference toilets," she snapped, turning on her heel and storming away without a backwards glance.

Mike Benson sighed, watching her go. He really did question that woman's sanity. He wasn't quite sure, as of yet, but she and another man who was a psychologist - and her accomplice you could say, were quite obsessed with finding information on three individuals. The psychologist in question, already having found a definite lead on them, as it was.

Benson couldn't understand why it was exactly he was needed if the old man (he had failed to meet yet) had such a lead on them already, but he had rummaged nonetheless, high and low, but could only find data on one of them.

George Sands. A man in his mid-twenties who disappeared off the grid a little over three years ago after being attacked by a wolf in Scotland.

He didn't know why - the guy sounded reasonably normal to him (despite the disappearing act), but he caused a stir of great interest in the old man and his boss.

Shrugging his shoulders, Mike closed back up his coat, got his work notes out of his drawer and made his way out of the room and towards the elevator.

He would really have to stop pondering over the weird 'extra' project that his boss had involved him in.

He knew it would just cause trouble, after all.

And everyone knew, trouble plus Professor Jaggat were never a good combination…

And lets face it, Dr. Benson wanted to live another day, even it was just to shag his secretary…

* * *

- Mitchell's POV -

I heaved a deep sigh as I parked a little down the road from "O' Sullivan's Gym", leanin' forward and restin' my head on the steerin' wheel. I still couldn't believe that Annie had managed to rope me into actually doin' this, but, at the same time, knowin' in my heart and…I suppose, soul, that I'd never let her even try and attempt somethin' like this without helpin' in some way.

From my position, I managed to have a clear view of all aspects of the large, one-storey gym, my heightened sight comin' in quite handy, of course. With narrowed eyes, I scoured the buildin', searchin' for the resident fang-man.

It wasn't long until I found him, right where I suspected, liftin' weights. I blew out a low whistle as I saw him benchin' 250 pounds with definite ease, but smirkin' as I knew well that I could top that even on a bad day.

I had to train my eyes to keep lookin' at him and not stray towards my watch. I was a little antsy about just sittin' in the car, keepin' my distance, but I knew, it was better to stay here, just in case I had to make a quick getaway, whether it's because I'm spotted or because the girls are in trouble…

I couldn't help but wonder how much trouble Annie and Violet could manage to get into in an empty apartment, but knew it wasn't entirely implausible, considerin' the times.

Violet had described this guy, James, to me, and I found that he is exactly how I imagined he'd look. Tall in stature, the same height as me, maybe an inch or so shorter, bulky - definitely seemin' (I hate to say it) larger and stronger then me (but that obviously isn't the case) dark-skinned, almost Hispanic lookin' with brown hair. He was young too, barely twenty-one if I were to guess…

I can't say I recognised him from Herrick's gang, but then again, there were so many of them, absolute scores of new recruits that I wasn't really surprised when he didn't look familiar to me.

I was beginnin' to get bored after only ten minutes of watchin' him lift the weights up and down and turned on the radio, turnin' the dial impatiently before finally stoppin' on an old Beatles song.

Tappin' my fingers on the steerin' wheel, along wit' the beat, I thought back to the weird way I felt earlier on tonight when Annie had stood extremely close to me.

I can't, and I mean can't in every sense of the word, identify what exactly would make me react so…I'd love to say passionate, but really, it was more like a horny teenager if I were to be brutally honest.

I mean, I've always been aware that Annie is extremely attractive, beautiful…sweet, kind, gentle, funny, caring, passionate, vibrant, stubborn, energetic…the list really does go on, but I guess, I was…a little…shocked when what I thought was…intense sexual attraction seeped into my veins as we stared at each other, as she gripped my arms tightly.

Even now, I had to shake my head to try and vanquish the provocative images that were beginnin' to form as I further thought of our accidental kiss and the newer kiss on the cheek from moments ago. I bit my lip, knowin' that these crazy thoughts and feelin's were just a reaction to my sudden celibacy, just my mind havin' a laugh at me as I fought the thirst of not only blood but sexual contact too.

It was just my mind always being determined to make my life difficult by providin' a completely off-limits woman to try and tempt me (in my desperation to not fuck up one of the best friendships I've ever had) by making me deliberately go out on the pull, fuck some random girl and then inadvertently kill her.

It was all just a vicious circle really.

It didn't at all mean that I felt anythin' other than friendship for Annie…

I'm sure of it.

Annie and I are just friends…that's all we'd ever be.

I mean, really, a vampire and a ghost? What a mental idea!

It was really Violet's fault for ever plantin' that idea in my head in the first place!

As that thought entered my brain, I was snapped out of my reverie as I remembered that I was supposed to be watchin' said vampire and not obsessin' about somethin' that I wasn't even really feelin' (my libido is just workin' over-time) and would never (even if it wasn't just my libido and in fact, somethin' much, much deeper that I felt for her) happen anyway.

I trailed my gaze back up to the window and saw with a nervous jolt that the entire gym was plunged into darkness. I gasped as I realised James was no longer liftin' weights but was actually already outside, lockin' up the gym for the night.

I glanced at my watch with a frown on my face, wonderin' how long I'd been spaced out and noticed that it was only 9:40pm. _Why was he lockin__'__ up so early?_

That question was irrelevant at the moment however, as I saw him walk towards his car and hurriedly started the engine.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I hissed under my breath, pullin' out and speedin' past him as he got into his car, (keepin' my head turned so he wouldn't see my face) and wrenched my phone out of my pocket.

I knew buyin' Annie a phone would come in handy one day.

Keepin' one eye on the road and one eye on my phone, I went to the first name in my phonebook and pressed the green button, liftin' it to my ear as I sped down the road and took the sharp turn widely, all the time hopin' desperately that they were already outside, waitin' for me.

"C'mon, c'mon, for fuck's sake answer your phone Annie!" I hissed, grittin' my teeth as I was engulfed in traffic and had to stop at a red light.

"Dammit!" I growled as I heard her warm, cheery voice say at the end of the line, "sorry Mitchell or George, I can't answer the phone right now! Promise to call you back though!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smirk a little at her answering machine message. It was so typically Annie.

I slammed my foot down on the accelerator as soon as the lights turned green, lookin' in my rear-view mirror to see if James' car was anywhere in sight, he would have to come the same route to go home.

There were no cars behind me and I breathed a soft sigh of relief. Perhaps he'd go to the funeral parlour after all, or to the shop or…somethin'.

After another two minutes or so of hectic speedin' I finally arrived outside the apartment buildin' and slammed on the breaks, lookin' out the window, frantically searchin' for the ghosts.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was now 9:50pm. "They should be out by now," I grumbled to myself, grippin' the wheel tightly.

After another few seconds of starin' intently at the front door and seein' no one in sight, I gritted my teeth, pushed open the car door, stood out and slammed it behind me. If I have to, I'll drag both of them out, kickin' and screamin'. There is no way, we're gettin' caught trespassin' in one of Herrick's minion's homes.

I wrenched open the gates and raced towards the door, only to stop in my tracks right as I reached out to pull the handle, seein' to my dismay that you had to be buzzed into the buildin.' ***(A/N: I decided that seen as this apartment block is technically a public building, that Mitchell wouldn****'****t have to have permission to enter it. But, seen as James****'**** apartment is private, he****'****ll need permission to come in there or into anyone****'****s individual home****…****)**

"Fuck!"

The word was no sooner out of my mouth, before a good-lookin' blonde girl appeared at the glass door, smirkin' at me flirtatiously as she opened it and stepped out.

"Well, hello there, I've never seen you here before…" she cooed, battin' her eyelashes at me, standin' in front of me.

I threw her a quick, thankful smile as I squeezed passed her, into the lobby, "uh…my friend just moved in, he's not answerin'…thanks for lettin' me in," I rambled quickly, winkin' charmingly before boltin' towards the lift without a backwards glance.

I pressed the button vigorously but it was takin' way too long so I headed towards the stairs and began to race up them as fast as my legs could carry me. I remember Violet tellin' me that the apartment she used to share with James was on the fifth floor, apartment 2H.

Once on the fifth floor, I ran down the corridor, my eyes dartin' to check what numbers and letters were on each door.

When I saw 2H in sight, I leapt right up to it and began frantically knockin' with both hands.

I tapped my foot anxiously as I waited for someone to answer.

"Come on, for fuck's sake, come on!"

* * *

- Annie's POV -

I frowned deeply as I heard someone knock at the door, quickly and loudly.

I felt Violet's eyes on me.

"…Who could that be?" I asked her, putting the picture of James and what looked like his little brother back down on the coffee table.

Violet shrugged and quietly made her way over to the door, and stood up on her tip-toes to look through the peep hole.

"…It's…Mitchell," she said confusedly, looking back at me.

I bit my lip, knowing this couldn't be good.

"Well, open the door!" I ordered, striding over quickly.

She nodded, and pulled the door open, revealing a flustered Mitchell standing in the doorway.

"Mitchell what-"

"-We have to go, now!" he cut across me, "James left the gym early, I saw him get in his car, he could be comin' back here, I don't know, but we have to get outta here, just in case…"

Violet nodded and turned back around to look at me.

"Alright, okay, we're ready anyway," she replied, grabbing the plastic bag off the couch and making her way back out to Mitchell. I went to follow but stopped in my tracks at the look on Mitchell's face.

"Mitchell what-"

"-Oh shit!" he hissed, looking at something down the hallway.

"Get back in!" he continued, shoving Violet lightly.

"What?" I asked, as Violet raced back into the apartment, a frustrated and confused frown on her face as Mitchell began whispering frantically.

"Invite me in!" he hissed.

Violet looked from me to him, anxiously, "what?"

I jumped forward, "Mitchell, come in."

He shook his head, "no, you don't have the authority to invite me in. It has to be someone who has lived here," he looked at Violet expectantly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "oh, right, uh, Mitchell, come on in…"

He stepped over the threshold quickly and slammed the door behind him, hearing it lock automatically.

"James is downstairs, I caught his scent," he informed us, "there is no way out except down the way we came which isn't an option so quickly, is there any suggestions on what the fuck we do now?"

_Oh no…this is not good._

_

* * *

_

- Mitchell's POV -

I froze as I heard footsteps approach the door. I didn't have to look at Annie or Violet to know they heard it too.

The three of us scrambled speedily, Violet boltin' off to the left as me and Annie raced off to the right. We flung ourselves through the nearest doorway, frantically lookin' around for somewhere to hide. Unfortunately, the room we chose was James' bedroom, so that left little choice.

Before I could voice this to Annie however, she silently took my arm and yanked me towards the walk-in-closet. She slid the doors open as soundlessly as possible and pushed me in, before stepping in herself and slidin' the doors shut again.

It was only once the door were closed did I begin to realise how small the closet actually was. We had to stand so close to each other to fit, so close in fact that I could feel Annie's thigh rubbing against mine and bit my lip, tryin' desperately to focus on something, _anything_ else.

My eyes pricked up as I heard James open the apartment door, close it behind him, shuffle around in his livin' room and switchin' his TV on. I started to wonder where Violet had hidden…

"Won't he be able to pick up your scent?" Annie whispered, turnin' to face me, pressin' her body plush against mine. My mind was growin' fuzzy as I felt my back pressed to the wall of the closet and her chest pushin' against mine, makin' me shiver - and not just from the cold.

Vibrant images started to flood my brain, and not the PG kind either.

Ye know, the type where a guy and a girl are in a confined space, the guy lifts the girl up, the girl wraps her legs around his waist and they fuck the brains out of each other…

I try not to let myself imagine who might be the raunchy couple however, that might send me tippin' over the edge and cause me to do somethin' I would enjoy immensely, but may very well regret.

Shakin' my head, I bit my lip and closed my eyes, tryin' desperately to block out everything remotely sexual from my mind, which isn't an easy task, mind you.

"Uh…I doubt it. He's never met me or at least never been alone wit' me - only in a group, so he won't be able to distinguish between my scent and the scent of the other vampires' that have passed through here," I whispered back, barely audibly.

She nodded, and even in the darkness I could see that her chocolate eyes were troubled.

"I'm sorry, Mitchell…" she mumbled, "I never meant for this to happen…I didn't mean to-"

"-Shh…" I put my hand over her mouth and wrapped my other around her waist - cradling her to me. She let out a gasp at suddenly being jerked forward, her face gettin' buried in my shirt, but I held her close to me as I watched through the crack in the doors as James came into the bedroom and plonked down on his bed, his back to us, his head in his hands.

I instantly stopped breathin', my hands tightenin' around Annie. In my mind I knew that there was no way he could actually hurt her (he'd probably do more damage to me, if he were in any way trained) but I couldn't stop the irrational protective streak that ran through my entire body as I saw him come within harmful distance of her.

I could feel that Annie wanted to turn around and look out at James, but the limited space prevented that, so instead she just stood, stock still, bitin' her lip, listenin' intently.

The young vampire stood up and my entire body stiffened nervously as it seemed that he was comin' over to the wardrobe. At the last second however, he veered off to the right, sat down on the other side of the bed and then proceeded to lie down on his back.

I heard James sigh as he dragged his palms over his face, which now I noticed, actually looked weary. Vampires don't tire, per se, but they can get fed up, and that's exactly how this young fella looked now. Fed up. Somnolent.

It was an expression that I had often worn throughout the years. Especially the ones when I was entirely alone, a lone monster in the darkness, a mere blip on the radar just hangin' on the outskirts of humanity.

But, there was somethin' a little different from the way James looked now. Not only was he fed up and lonely, but he also seemed…like his entire world had fallen down around his ears.

It was only when I saw him reach out behind him, under his pillow, and pull out a worn, crumbled picture, did I realise that that was exactly what had happened. His entire world had ended.

His entire world, was Violet.

Lookin' sombre, his fingers gently traced around the photo. I craned my neck and caught a quick glimpse at it (my enhanced senses workin' in my favour), seein' that it was quite an old picture, Violet looked even more young than she did now, and he certainly wasn't as tall or muscular. It looked like it was taken outside a school on a particularly sunny day.

Now that James was lyin' on the bed, Annie had inclined her neck around so that she could see him too. Through the darkness, I saw her bite her lip, her eyes glistenin' wit' unshed tears of sympathy.

We really were lookin' at a broken man.

Which made me wonder, why it was exactly that James had shunned Violet and kicked her out when she came back to him as a ghost…surely if he loved her that much, it shouldn't matter that he was a vampire and she a spirit?

As I thought that, my chest wrenched uncomfortably as I remembered Annie's words, nights before, _"after all Mitchell, you can't help who you fall in love with…"_

_No, with true, deep, unadulterated and unconditional love, things like that shouldn't matter…_

I edged my head down to fully look at Annie, who was still starin' out at the shattered man. My hands shifted a little on her waist and she glanced back to look at me - her warm eyes silently questioning me, her lips parted, seeming much closer to me all of a sudden. I was captured by those brown orbs and felt myself drifting. She tilted her head to the side, shiftin' slightly so that her hip was pressing into my palm. If I were still alive, I'd be breathless and my heart would be thumpin' a million miles an hour right now...

I was getting dangerously comfortable with the whole situation, too comfortable in fact, so I shook my head, throwin' her a smile, hopefully reassurin' one before lettin' go of her all together, foldin' my arms, suddenly feelin' colder. I couldn't bring myself to look at her anymore…

No, stuff like that - it really shouldn't matter…but unfortunately, things still manage to get in the way.

Like if she's your best friend and you're not quite ready to admit your feelings for her are actually well beyond that of a horny teenager…

I shifted slightly, tryin' and failin' to put some distance between us.

_Humm…why does this closet seem even smaller all of a sudden?_

* * *

- Annie's POV -

Eventually, James got up from the bed, placed the photograph back under his pillow and went out of the bedroom to go take a shower. Once I heard the shower turn on, I reached out and slid the closet doors open, stepping out and glancing behind me to see if Mitchell was following.

He just nodded at me, so we tip-toed back out to the living room, where we saw Violet, standing in the middle of the room, staring at the bathroom door, a painful look on her face.

"Where did you hide?" I heard Mitchell whisper, and Violet jumped, violently startled, hand flying to her chest.

"Jesus! A little warning, Mitchell!" she scolded quietly, glancing back at the door. "I hid in the bathroom, until I heard him coming in, then I came out here…don't worry, he didn't see me, I teleported too quickly…" she trailed off, not looking at either of us.

I nodded, jerking my head towards the front door, "shall we… go then?" I whispered slowly, hoping that I didn't sound insensitive.

She turned around and stared at me, an indecipherable expression on her face.

"Annie…I-I think I'm gonna go back to London for a few days," she mumbled softly, her gaze falling to the floor, "I-I can't cling to him anymore and I didn't live here long enough to have any sense of home…the-the only place that has ever really felt like home to me was the apartment we used to share in London. It's currently on the market, so there's no one living there, I'd like some time to myself for a few days…do you mind…?" she asked, sounding nervous, as if she would hurt my feelings.

I walked determinedly over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "No, no of course I don't mind…don't be silly. You take as much time as you need and check back in with me as soon as you're ready…" I murmured, leaning back and holding her shoulders at arm's length.

She nodded, "alright then…" she whispered, nodding at Mitchell, "see you both later then…" she smiled softly, before disappearing into thin air.

I looked back at Mitchell who was now making his way over to the front door, silently signalling to me. I frowned, he was acting a little odd since we came out of the closet (ha, I couldn't help but laugh at that in my head), his behaviour confused me.

Shrugging my shoulders, I let it drop and quietly followed him as he opened the door, stepped out and began hurriedly walking down the corridor. Biting my lip, I tried desperately to block out the after feeling of being in such a close range of him, shutting the door softly behind me before pursing him, all the time staring at the back of his head.

_Just what exactly goes on in that brain of his?_

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to stop it here as it was getting way too long! There was originally more Annie/Mitchell steaminess (excluding being trapped in a small closet together) in this chapter, but I decided to leave it and put it in the next…you know, to spread the loveliness around. Next bit of sexy-steaminess is even that little bit steamier so stay tuned!**

**Sorry for the lack of George and Nina, I promise they're in the next chapter!!**

**UP NEXT:**

**1. More Mitchell/Annie sexiness (even more so than the above) - also, Mitchell can't seem to control his over-active imagination. *Wink***

**2. We find out about what was in the plastic bag Violet took from James' apartment**

**3. George and Nina talk about the future**

**4. A plan begins to form…**

**Hope you liked it! If so, let me know, thanks to all of my reviewers, you are ace! ~wired2damoon~ x**


	11. Arguements And Afflictions

**Heartlessly Humane**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 11: Arguments And Afflictions **

**A/N: This chapter is DEDICATED TO: Elizabeth5 for all her support. She also has a wonderful Mitchell/Annie fic that I recommend you should definitely check out!!**

**~wired2damoon~ x**

- Annie's POV -

The elevator doors shut and Mitchell and I continued our lapse of silence. He pushed the button down to the lobby as I hummed softly to myself, not entirely sure why I didn't feel like breaking the quietness between us.

"You can't hurry love," Mitchell said suddenly, making me jump and gape at him as if he'd lost whatever marbles he has.

"W-What?" I asked, my cheeks feeling as though they should be burning with some sort of embarrassment or a type of innuendo.

He turned and flashed me his familiar charming smile. "You can't hurry love, by The Supremes, that's what you're hummin', right?"

I nodded, grinning back, "yeah, but I'm more familiar with the Phil Collins version…"

He snorted, mumbling something like "well, Phil Collins may be a legend but you can never beat the original," under his breath, before stepping out as soon as the doors flew open. I rolled my eyes at his typical old-fashioned views and followed him, glancing around, admiring the nice lobby that I'd been too busy to notice when I first arrived.

"Hey Mitchell you - ow!" I hissed as I walked smack into his back as he suddenly halted, looking at something to the left.

"What-" I began to ask but was stunned into silence as suddenly he wrapped his arm around me, his hand gripping my waist as he pulled me close into his embrace.

"Follow my lead…" he whispered, his lips half an inch from my ear, his breath bouncing off my cheek, causing me to crinkle up my nose at the sensation. I angled my head up to look at him with confusion but saw that he was too busy focusing on something else. I turned my head to see what it was that caught his attention and I automatically stepped a little closer to him.

There, sauntering over to us with a slow, tantalising whirl of her hips, was a tall, leggy blonde, beaming flirtatiously at Mitchell, not even sparing me a glance. For some reason, my jaw started to subconsciously clench, my gaze hardening.

"Well, hello again…did you find your…friend?" she asked, her tone dripping with sickening sweetness and flirtation as she actually batted her eyelashes at him! I was so stunned, I thought that whole batting eyelashes thing was a myth and only happened in cartoons!

"Uh…yeah…" he murmured, his grip on me tightening. I jerked my head to look up at him and saw with a narrowing of my eyes that he was watching her every move as she curled her hair around her fingertips. I knew exactly why Mitchell didn't want to get involved with this girl (even if he was having a hard time fighting it - his shaky hand on my hip was a dead give-away, as was the over-all tightening of his stature) so, I just did what a friend would do and…distracted him…you know, following _his_ lead…

Leaning up on my tip-toes, I brushed my lips lightly against his jaw, and slipped my arm around his back, pulling him closer to me. I saw his eyebrows raise as he glanced down at me but I just shrugged at him, a small smirk forming, my expression silently saying, "well, what are you waiting for? Play along!"

I really don't know what came over me but before I knew it, I was leaning my head on his shoulder and regarding the blonde, beaming falsely at her.

"Hi, I'm Annie…what's your name?" I asked, imitating her 'so-sweet-you'd-get-a-tooth-ache' tone of voice.

I couldn't help but grin that little bit wider as I saw her once ubiquitous, so confident (and borderline smug) face fall as she drank in mine and Mitchell's position. From my peripheral vision, I noticed that Mitchell was trying hard not to smile too, obviously catching on what I was up to.

"I-I'm Lisa," she mumbled, before taking once last look at us and starting to turn away. It was then that Mitchell surprised me as he decided to brush his lips against my forehead, but just for good measure, of course.

She tutted, muttering something that sounded like, "such a waste…" and stormed off - with a flick of her platinum, peroxide-filled blonde hair over her obviously fake-tanned shoulder.

Mitchell and I waited until she had turned the corner before looking at ourselves, the silence engulfing us once more. He had a little grin on his face - as his eyes danced, all traces of his troubles vanished. Even as I chuckled softly I couldn't help but grow nervous as reality started to catch up with me.

I quickly pulled myself out of his embrace, avoided his gaze and shook my head, "honestly, the things we do for friends eh?" I mumbled, biting my lip and walking ahead of him, without turning to see if he was following me.

My mind was starting to go into over-drive now…

I can't believe I just did that! What the hell is wrong with me? Have I gone completely, stark-raving mad?!?!

It seems sensible, controlled and demure Annie is now back from her temporary excursion from the building! And just in time too - to watch as she starts to grow ever more awkward over what just happened!

Fan-bloody-tastic…

* * *

- George's POV -

I sat, utterly motionless, on Nina's couch as she continued to grip my hand and stare at me, her dark eyes shinning against the dim lights. Since my outburst, she'd clasped my hand and not let go, even after I'd quietened down and we both lapsed into a kind of cognisant stillness.

"…George…" she started off, almost inaudibly, "I-I don't know what to say…I-I won't lie and say that I'm not scared because believe me, I'm fucking terrified, but-but I was thinking that we…you and I could get through this together…" she trailed off then, one solitary tear rolling down her face as she lowered her head to look at our intertwined fingers.

I dragged my eyes up to meet hers as I heard those words. I can't believe that she still wants to be with me after everything I had done to her. I had ruined her life, turned her into a monster…

I do not deserve her.

When I told her these things, she scoffed at me, squeezing my hand even tighter than before. With every reassuring murmur that slipped from her mouth, I became more and more guilty, feeling as if I had someone caused a shift of duplicity between us. I don't think she truly understood what it is that I'd done to her.

Of course, when I said this, she already had a response waiting.

"George, I've been researching it, as far as I know because you weren't fully formed when you scratched me so there's a chance that I won't be…that I won't be…"

"-A monster?" I finished, trying to sound light-hearted, as I wrenched my hand from hers and stood up, beginning to pace.

"And what do you mean by 'research' exactly? It-it's not like this kind of thing is documented, most of them are myths and legends, hardly any are based on hard evidence. I mean for God's sake Mitchell loves garlic and doesn't burst into flames every time the sun's out , you can't be assured by anything that's online or in books…this isn't fiction Nina!"

This, apparently was the wrong thing to say. She jumped up suddenly, storming over to me, her glare so severe that I'm surprised I wasn't struck by lightening.

"WELL THANK YOU MR. FLAMMING OBVIOUS! THANKS FOR THE REALITY CHECK! I AM QUITE AWARE THIS ISN'T FICTION GEORGE, I'VE SEEN WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU EVERY FULL MOON REMEMBER? AND NOW…NOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO ME! OF COURSE I KNOW ALL THIS IS REAL, I'M NOT DELUSIONAL! I'M FUCKING TERRIFIED THAT'S WHAT I AM!

"I'VE BEEN GOING DOWNRIGHT MENTAL ABOUT IT ALL, CONSTANTLY WORRYING ABOUT WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN. MITCHELL HAS HELPED ME RESEARCH BUT I KNOW I PROBABLY WON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME UNTIL FULL MOON!

"AND YOU DARE STAND HERE AND TELL ME I NEED TO REALISE THIS ISN'T SOME WEIRD, FANTASY NIGHTMARE? WELL, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, UNTIL I MET YOU I WAS BLISSFULLY IGNORANT TO ALL THINGS SUPERNATURAL BUT NOW, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES DON'T I?" she roared, complete and utter fury blazing in her dark gaze, her jaw set.

I physically recoiled from her throughout her rant, my heart jerking painfully as she confirmed just exactly how it was I who introduced her to the supernatural and in turn doomed her… but it was only as her words began to sink in did I realise something.

"Wait…what-what do you mean Mitchell helped you?"

She paused, mouth open, gaping at me.

It was now my jaw that was clenched.

"You're telling me he knew about this?"

* * *

- Mitchell's POV -

Annie had been actin' a little jumpy and quiet since we got into the car and journeyed home and I had an idea why, but decided that it was just best to put it behind us and get us back to our old selves…where we were our safest.

My imagination however, didn't seem to wanna play ball and the entire drive home I couldn't help but let the image of her leanin' up on her tip-toes and kissin' along my jaw line jump around in my head.

I turned the radio on to drown out the silence as I tried and failed desperately to stop rememberin' how her ice-cold touch sent shivers up and down my body, sendin' my mind into over-drive. As we pulled up outside the house I wasn't surprised to see my fingers grippin' the steerin' wheel tightly.

"Home, sweet home," I mumbled, turnin' to grin at her. She smiled back, but I noticed she looked at little, withdrawn, more composed than usual.

I frowned a little as she hopped out of the car and waited for me at the doorstep. I know she didn't have to - she could just walk right through it after all, but I appreciated her hanging back for me, you know, it's nice, little things like that.

I fished the keys out of my pocket and opened the door, steppin' back and lettin' her in first…ladies first and all that. She rolled her eyes at my chivalry but I merely raised my eyebrows at her and stepped in, rubbin' my gloves had together. It really was a cold night.

"Burr…it's freezing, I'm gonna put the kettle on," Annie murmured, her usual cheer somewhat returned as she skipped into the kitchen.

I smiled, watchin' her go, before removin' my jacket and saunterin' into the livin' room, plonkin' down on the couch and reachin' for the remote, only to see it no where in sight. I glanced around me, my brow furrowed, there was no sign of it. It wasn't on the table, on top of the TV, or on the mantel-piece so I stood up and began to rifle through the couch when I heard a familiar chuckle chime from behind me.

I turned slowly and saw Annie grinnin' and wavin' the remote around in her right hand, a blue cup in the other, "looking for this?" she asked, shaking her head, walkin' over and handin' it to me, mutterin' softly, "you left in on top of the fridge this morning, great place for it too…" she finished, before handin' me the cup of steamin' tea.

I stuck out my tongue, (yeah, she tends to bring out the inner child in me) took the remote and tea wit' a nice, yet slightly sarcastic, "thanks" before sittin' back down again, wigglin' and shufflin' around a bit to get comfortable.

Finally, once I was cosy, I flicked on the TV, stretched my legs out on the table and brought the cup to my lips.

"Ahem," Annie fake-coughed to get my attention, her hands on her hips as she stared down at me.

I slowly raised my eyes to her, takin' a sip of the nice, perfectly-made tea with an expression that silently asked, "yes?"

She rolled her eyes, slapped my legs down off the table, before edgin' around me and plonkin' down on the couch too, anglin' her body in my direction - a determined look on her beautiful face.

"Aren't we…you know… going to discuss what just happened?" she asked lightly, her gaze suddenly fallin' as she fumbled with the end of her grey cardigan, her eyes adverted from me.

My eyes widened and I took too large a sip of my tea, causin' it to burn my throat. Hissin' curse-words under my breath, I set the cup down on the table, massaged my lip with my fingers and turned to regard her, hopefully with a look of nonchalance.

"W-What about it?" I croaked, my throat tightening and I think it had nothin' to do with the tea, this time.

My throat started to clench as I waited for her to continue. I didn't know what to expect really, maybe she felt awkward about me askin' her to 'follow-my-lead' when talkin' to that blonde, maybe she wanted to talk about the weird…thing in the closet…(although I thought that was just me), the truth really is, I can't figure out what this remarkable woman thinks about most of the time, but, I've always liked a hint of mystery in life.

"About Violet and James. I mean, what was with him looking all heart-broken and staring at a picture of them? If he's that messed up about it then why did he turn her away? Surely, vampire or not, he should continue to love her even if she is a ghost… " she was ramblin' now and I only caught certain words like 'love' and 'vampire' and 'ghost' but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, I had the same thought. When you…change, your human memories can fade but they never truly disappear, no matter how old you get. So, maybe, he was…reminiscing about his life with her, but, no longer feels that they can be in a relationship because of what they are. Maybe, his human self loved her but his vampire self doesn't…" now it was I who was ramblin', but I felt Annie's gaze on me, hangin' on my every word.

Somewhere around the middle of my little idiom she had leaned closer to me, so that we were shoulder to shoulder and suddenly reached out to squeeze my hand. My eyes widened by I remained quiet.

"It's just so awful Mitchell…Violet is really torn up about it. I really don't think she'll be able to move on without closure from him and I just don't see how she's going to get it, that's why she took his journal from his apartment, she wants to see if he still writes in it and if he does still write - is it about her. I just…the man we saw tonight, he-he looked more human then I ever thought a vampire - other than you, could look, he looked like his whole world had -"

"-Crashed down around his ears? Yeah, I got that impression too," I interjected, bringin' my other hand to rest on hers, squeezin' it tightly. It didn't surprise me that Violet would take his journal, it was perfectly natural to want answers, but unfortunately they're not always the ones you want…

"But, don't worry Annie, we're goin' to help in any way we can, as soon as she gets back we can discuss our next move…" I trailed off, liftin' my gaze to her and noticed that she was now even closer to me then before, but had her head angled towards the TV.

"Good…thanks Mitchell," she murmured, bumpin' my shoulder with hers, seemingly havin' forgotten that our hands were still entwined.

I merely nodded, knowin' that she couldn't really see me, and took a rare moment to observe her profile before glancin' back down at our hands. A peaceful silence had engulfed us and I began to get a little too relaxed, a little dozy and my body subconsciously snuggled closer to her. It felt…refreshing.

She inclined her head a little as she chuckled at a joke from The Big Bang Theory and it rubbed off my shoulder.

I couldn't suppress a little grin at how normal this was, how ordinary I felt. It was so natural…

My eyes began to close slowly and I felt my head droopin', hopefully, finally I'd be able to get some proper sleep now…with the quietness of the room, the contentment just sittin' with Annie, perfectly calm and soothin'…maybe now I could sleep…

BANG!

My eyes flew open and I bolted up off the couch, every nerve alert, as Annie let out a loud, shocked gasp.

I turned my head towards the door to see George standin' there, chest heavin' as if he'd just ran all the way home. I frowned, takin' in his appearance. He looked like he'd been to hell and back.

"George what-" I began to ask but stopped at the mere death glare he was sendin' me. He gritted his teeth and took only one step forward. I immediately took one back. I could feel Annie's eyes dartin' back and forth between us but I kept silent as George continued to glare. You could just cut the tension with a knife.

I frowned.

_Uh oh…what have I done now? _

**A/N: Well, there you go, loads of Annie/Mitchell love in that chapter! Hopefully it was all in character - don't' worry, you'll get some Annie freaking out in the next chapter and more Mitchell reactions and over-active imaginations! Ooh and loads of George too! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~wired2damoon~ x**


End file.
